Prep Posse
by Suzumi-chan1234
Summary: The five girls walked towards the school, people turning and staring. Who are they? That's the Prep Posse. TPC turned and watched as PP walked up to them, a girl stepping foward. Hi, I'm Nicole Langdon. Nice to meet you.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: These are the two groups and the characters in them. I do not own the Pretty Committee and the guys, but I do own Spencer, The Prep Posse, and Ben.

I hope you like this story!

**The Prep Posse**

Nicole Langdon: Nicole Langdon, the daughter of the famous movie director Tom Langdon, is the nicest Clique leader you will ever meet. Her brunette hair and blue eyes have named her the most gorgeous girl at West Lyrin Middle School. But now that she's going to Octavian Country Day School for a whole year because of an exchange program, will she rise to the top like she's accustomed to, or will she fall to become a LBR? I don't think so.

Katie Murphy: Nicole's sneaky second in command. Her family is almost as rich as Nicole, considering that her family owns the most popular store in all of New York, Blue Cove. She's is a gossip magnet, knowing everything and everyone, giving Nicole a major advantage if she chooses to destroy someone.

Natalie Bellamont: A beautiful white blond haired French girl. Her family moved to the U.S. when she was nine, and was immediately a member of "The Clique." Her cuteness and looks makes her very popular with the boys, but she's in search of the perfect boyfriend presently.

Angela Sanz: A Spanish beauty who's now flaunting around with her new boyfriend, Brian. It was Angela's original idea to do the exchange program, hoping to spread the groups popularity. When she meets Alicia and sees the similarities between them, both Spanish, both gorgeous, and both a loyal follower of Ralph Lauren, will they be friends of will Angela dump Alicia for her clique?

Jacqueline Simons: She's cute, smart, and a new member of the Clique. Moving to the area about half a year ago, Jacqueline is still under Nicole's radar just in case. But when the group goes and meets the other Clique, will Jacqueline crumble under the pressure?

**The Pretty Committee**

Massie Block: After a harsh break up with Derrington, Massie's concentrating on keeping control in eighth grade. But when she hears about the famous Nicole Langdon coming to Octavian Country Day School, she needs to prep up, and fast!

Dylan Marvil: After a complicated seventh grade school year, Dylan has been cheating on her diet. Going into eighth grade now, she's dedicated to it and is determined to loose ten pounds!

Kristen Gregory: Kristen goes crazy when she hears that Nicole Langdon, the daughter of her favorite director, and Katie Murphy, the daughter of the owner of Blue Cove, her favorite store, is coming to Octavian. When she notices Massie's resentment towards the two, she's going to have to hide the admiration, even when Nicole's older brother is super hot and Katie is in four of her classes!

Alicia Rivera: Still sneaky, still beautiful, and still envious, but not of Massie but of Nicole. When Alicia sees how nice and powerful Nicole is, she feels anger and jealousy. How could she take over the school so quickly, while Alicia tried and failed so many times? But what if she finds out a secret about the Prep Posse member Angela Sanz, how far will Alicia take it, even when they seem to be friends?

Clair Lyons: Claire has decided to stay until high school, then see if she wants to go to L.A. But even then, will she be able to leave the gorgeous Cam Fisher and The Pretty Committee she's worked so hard to get in?

**Other Characters**

Spencer Langdon: Spencer is the new guy at Briarwood boys school, and has tried out for the soccer team. Being hot and good at soccer, girls flock to him. When he starts hanging out with Cam Fisher, he starts seeing Massie a lot at parties because of Claire's position in TPC. Nicole disapproves of this, making her very angry towards her older brother.

Ben Neuffer: Spencer's best bud. He doesn't like soccer very much so he prefers football.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nicole's Room

7:45

September 7

"I can't believe we signed up for this program!" a blond with green eyes that was lying across the bed groaned. "Oh, come on Katie. It won't be that difficult," replied the brunette. Her name was Nicole Langdon, daughter of a famous movie director, Tom Langdon. Her light brown hair was put up to the side loosely by a red bow, while her bangs fell to the sides of her face perfectly. Nicole's new red shirt was a strappy button up, a white cami showing under it. A white jacket hung nicely on her shoulders. A simple brown skirt hung around Nicole's waist, frilling out. A silver necklace with a pendant, the letter 'N' hung from her neck, reflecting her sea blue eyes. "Anyway, we've already signed up. Time to go to school," Nicole said, walking over to her dresser to grab her pink Razor and Gucci bag. "Alright," the blond replied, rolling off the bed with purse in hand. Her name was Katie Murphy, Nicole's best friend since second grade. Her family was the owner of a famous store, Blue Cove.

The two made their way downstairs, walking past the kitchen. "Have a nice day at school girls," Nicole's mother, Alexandria, smiled. "Thanks mom," "Thanks Mrs. Langdon," the girls replied, walking quickly to the door. Right when Katie reached for the metal handle, Nicole remembered something. Walking to the edge of the stairs, she sucked in air. "Spencer!" the brunette yelled loudly. After a short silence, fast footsteps could be heard running down the hall. "Wait up!" a boy yelled before sliding down the stair banister. Landing on the white carpet, he grinned. "Okay, I'm ready to go!" Spencer exclaimed, making sure his parents heard. "God Spencer, you're a year older then us, act like it," Nicole scoffed, walking through the now open door. "Of course little sister," he smiled, some semi-curly dark brown hair falling into his face. He quickly shook it to the side, grabbing the door to close it.

"I wonder what the school is going to be like," Katie pointed out, inhaling the musty morning smell. "Okay Katie, get in the car," Nicole said sarcastically as the car driver, William, opened the limo door for them. The group slid onto the leather interior and started their drive to the schools. "We pick up Natalie first, then Angela and Jacqueline," Nicole instructed to William as they stopped at a red light. "Then we pick up Ben," Spencer added in, Nicole sticking her tongue out at him. After about two minutes of the girls talking about a new show on MTV they pulled into a white brick circle driveway. A girl leaned against one of the pillars near the door, waving at the car when it drove up to her.

She was normal height with very blond hair, not like Katie's dirty blond. The girl was wearing a pair of classic jean caprees and a green V-neck shirt, its sleeves going down to the elbows. It said _Abercrombie & Fitch_ across the chest, dark green cami under. Her shoes were a pair of flats that had dark brown vintage looking flower print all over it. A brown ribbon bow on the front finished the whole shoe. Nicole watched as William left the car to open the door for Natalie. "Hi guys," she smiled, getting in next to Katie. "Hi Natalie, how was summer?" Spencer asked, always friendly to everybody. "It was okay. We went to Paris to visit my grandparents and go shopping of course," Natalie scoffed sarcastically. Immediately after she finished her sentence Nicole's cell phone went off in her bag. "It's probably Angela," Natalie commented, pulling out a plastic bag full of apple slices from **her** bag. "Breakfast," Natalie mouthed to Katie, her nodding back in understanding.

Nicole: Hey, we're on our way.

Angela: K, hurry up! I have some major gossip! Jacqueline's here 2.

Nicole: O? What kind of gossip?

Angela: Good gossip.

Nicole: lol

"Angela says she has good gossip," Nicole said in a mischievous voice. The other two girls _oood_, while Spencer snickered. Soon enough they made it to the next stop. The car pulled up to a mansion with two girls sitting on the steps. It was old looking, but the rustic look suited the building. The girls ran down towards the car. One was a Spanish beauty with long semi-curly black hair. She was a bit tall, but not too noticeable. She wore a black and pink v-neck sweater and a simple jean skirt. On her feet was a fabulous new pair of gold flats, a bow tied on the front. The other girl was Jacqueline, a dark brown haired girl. Freckles were splattered across her face while her green eyes sparkled in the sun. A white T-shirt that was under a light blue blouse/cami was what she had on. Jacqueline wore this with a pair of dark fitted jeans and a pair of silver flats. They all looked like fashionable Barbies.

"Like, oh my god!" was the first thing that came out of Angela as she entered the car like the others before her. Spencer moved over so that the other two could get in. "Okay, at 10:27 last night Brian from school called," the Spanish beauty squealed, brushing some curly black hair behind her ear. "Then what? What did he say?" Natalie asked, leaning forward with a piece of apple in her mouth. "He asked me out!"

Spencer quickly covered his ears before the girls went into a hysteria. "Oh My God! That's so awesome!" Katie exclaimed, reaching over to hug Angela. "Yeah, you've been crushing on him for like, forever!" Jacqueline said, hugging Angela too. "That makes everything perfect," Nicole grinned. The car stopped in front of a medium sized brick house and Ben slid next to Nicole and Katie. "Hey ladies," he said flirtatiously to Katie. "Spencer, I love your sister's friends." Spencer punched Ben's arm. "Quit it Ben, they're like a year younger then us," the older Langdon laughed. "Yeah, but they sure are hot," replied Ben, leaning back on the leather. "Ew," was the only thing that escaped Natalie's lips.

The fifteen-minute car ride was filled with small chatter until the last five minutes. Silence filled the car as the girls prepped for their entrance. The car pulled to a stop for the last time. Nicole inhaled and exhaled, making sure she had enough lip gloss on. "Ready girls?" she asked to the group. They nodded and Spencer gave a thumbs up. William opened the door as the carload filed out. "I will pick you up around 3:15, Ms. Langdon," William said politely. "Thank you William." The girls got into their usual line and started to walk up to the school.

People turned and stared at them as they passed. Nicole concentrated on having a great smile and the sound of her shoes tapping on the brick path. "I hope everyone looks good," she thought as she reached the steps. Suddenly something held her back. Turning her head Nicole saw that it was Katie who had grabbed her arm. Nicole looked forward to see The Pretty Committee standing in their way. _Great. _Everything seemed to go quiet at that moment, both of the groups just watching each other when Nicole stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Nicole Langdon. Nice to meet you."

_**TBC….**_

_I hope you all like it so far! Please review so I can see how I'm doing!_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Octavian Country Day School

8:05 a.m.

September 7

Nicole extended her arm and smiled. Katie watched Massie as she extended her arm as well. Their hands touched then quickly pulled away. "So you're the famous Nicole Langdon," Massie said calmly, fidgeting a bit with the charm bracelet around her wrist. Nicole chuckled. "I wouldn't consider myself famous, but yes, I am Nicole." Nicole looked over Massie with her clear blue eyes. _So this is Massie Block. _Nicole then looked at the others. One was Spanish, like Angela, and another was a red head. Then she looked at a dirty blond then noticed someone strange. She turned her head to look straight at Claire Lyons. Katie leaned over into Nicole's ear. "She looks out of place," she whispered softly as Nicole nodded her head. The Langdon smiled at Claire who blinked in surprise. Massie gave a bewildered look as Nicole put her attention to the blond.

"Hi, who are you?" Nicole asked sweetly, a perfect model smile crossing her lips. Claire was hesitant but quickly answered when Massie gave a warning glance towards her direction. "C-Claire Lyons!" she said a bit too quickly. The Prep Posse giggled behind Nicole. "I really like your shoes Claire," the opposite brunette commented, pointing down to Claire's keds. A shocked look crossed both group's faces. Claire was taken aback, used to having her shoes labeled 'unfashionable.' "Thanks!" she perked up, eyes brightening. "Nicole," said Natalie, stepping up. She glanced at Massie before continuing. "We have to go to our lockers," the French girl said softly, pulling out her razor to show Nicole the time. "Right, let's go. It's nice to meet you all, and Claire, I hope we have a class together." Massie followed The Prep Posse with her eyes as they walked past TPC and entered the building. "What was that?" Alicia scoffed, glaring at Claire. Massie felt anger build up. "What are we going to do Massie?" Dylan asked, a bit worried. Massie didn't answer, just walked quietly through a different door.

"That Massie Block is so annoying," Angela scoffed, walking next to Jacqueline and Katie. "And why were you saying that you liked that girl's shoes, they were disgusting," commented Natalie, clearly annoyed. "How can she be in The Pretty Committee when she looks like a total LBR?" Jacqueline said, brushing her hair with her fingers. Nicole smiled. "She may look like an LBR, but with some help she could look decent." The group gave each other glances. "I'll be nice fore now," Nicole added in, finding her locker and opening it.

Nicole stood in front of her history class with Natalie next to her, everyone going quiet when they entered a few moments earlier. "This is Nicole Langdon and Natalie Bellamont," the teacher introduced. "Why don't you tell them about yourselves," he added in, leaning against his desk. "Hi, I'm Nicole Langdon. I'm thirteen and I like to swim," Nicole grinned, the class staying silent. Natalie sighed. "I'm Natalie Bellamont. I'm thirteen as well and moved from France when I was nine. I like to paint," she said coolly, holding her books steadily against her side. "Alright, please take your seats," the teacher looked around. "Over there." A small gasp could be heard when he pointed that direction. Sitting at that table presently was Alicia Rivera and Dylan Marvil. Natalie looked at Nicole for a response, but Nicole only walked over and set her things on her desk. The blond sat next to the brunette and opened her polka dotted notebook.

The teacher clicked on the projector and started the class. Nicole watched the teacher but totally ignored what Mr.Gavarti was saying. Turning to look at Natalie, she gave her a bored look. Natalie responded with a bored look as well, raising her hands to show that she was texting. "Good idea," Nicole whispered, slowly pulling out her's from her purse.

Nicole: Katie, you there?

Katie: Ya, and bored out of my mind!

Nicole: lol

Katie: We're doing voleybal in P.E. massie block and kristen gregory R here. Totally gag me!

Nicole: Are they watching you?

Katie: No duh! Their eyes are like stalking us!

Nicole: Ignore them, they just feel threatened.

Katie: And totally annoying! Anyway, Angela is g-

Nicole couldn't finish reading her text because Dylan Marvil had raised her hand and pointed at Nicole. "Mr.Gavarti, are we aloud to text in class? Because if we are aloud to, I would like to as well," Dylan stated, a sly grin crossing her glossy lips. Natalie gave an annoyed look towards Dylan, while Angela snickered. Nicole quickly stood up as the teacher walked over. "Nicole, we are not aloud to text in class," he said sternly, shoving his hands into his disgusting dark blue pants. "I'm sorry Mr.Gavarti, but my father texted me saying he was going to Russia to shoot a scene in his movie," Nicole replied, pretending to look sad. Natalie smirked at Dylan and Angela who glared back. Mr.Gavarti's expression changed from stern to understanding. "Okay Nicole, but please don't text in my class again," he said nicely, turning to go back to the board. Nicole sat back into her cold plastic chair and looked Dylan in the eye. "Is that the best you can do Dylan Marvil? I thought your mom hosted that popular show? I expected better from the elite," Nicole said politely, Natalie giggling. Anger filled Dylan's face but she turned away from Nicole's gaze. Angela whispered something into Dylan's ear and glanced at Natalie and Nicole. Natalie took her phone out again and texted.

Katie: hey, what happened? Where did Nicole go?

Natalie: Prep Posse-1 The Pretty Committee-0

_**TBC…**_

Chapter 2 up! I hope you like it! Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Octavian Country Day

The Café

12:21 p.m.

September 7

Nicole sat quietly at the table, going through her organizer.

"So, when's that welcoming party?" Katie asked, sitting next to Nicole with a ceaser salad in hand.

Nicole flipped a page and looked down the calendar. "It'll be in two weeks, so on the twenty-second," Nicole replied, taking a sip out of her strawberry and crème frappachino. The rest of the girls came and sat around, all starting to eat their food.

"Today in Math, Alicia Rivera kept watching me," Jacqueline commented, taking a bite of her ham sandwich.

"I find her kinda annoying. She's like a clone of me, except less beautiful and popular," Angela said sarcastically.

The girls laughed. "It's too bad that this is an all girls school," Natalie sighed, picking at one of her nails.

"But you know what, the Briarwood soccer team try outs are tomorrow, and my brother is trying out," Nicole said confidently, pointing a finger up. "And that means that the Prep Posse gets to attend."

The girls squealed. "Genius! You are so lucky that you have an older brother," Katie giggled.

"Say that again when your brother's best friend hits on your friends," Nicole scoffed, flipping another page in her organizer.

Jacqueline pointed a finger this time. "As Alicia says it, 'point.' The girls burst out laughing, going back to their normal gossip.

Briarwood Soccer Field

4:00 p.m.

September 7

Nicole got out of the car, looking across the field to see the boys.

Natalie fanned herself with her manicured hand. "Man, they are hot!" she stated. The group walked over to the bleachers and sat down, fixing their hair and makeup. Spencer came jogging over and waved hi.

"Try outs are starting, so watch me," he winked and jogged off.

"Your brother is really cute," Jacqueline commented, playing with a strand of brown hair. Nicole rolled her eyes and spread a new coat of gloss across her lips.

Kate sniffed and grinned. "Is that strawberry kiwi?" she questioned, lifting her bottle. "Because I brought that too."

Nicole smiled. "Oh, your good." The girls laughed. "Okay, here's the plan. The guys are really hot here and we need boyfriends so, lets try the laughing tactic," the brunette suggested, everyone agreeing. Nicole started to laugh while everyone else did. They laughed loud enough, but not in the unattractive way. Soon enough, when the boys were doing laps, a few stopped by to chat.

"Hey, I haven't seen you guys around before," one with black hair commented.

"Oh, we're going to Octavian. We did an exchange program. We're originally from West Lyrin," Katie smiled at him cutely.

"This is Jacqueline, Angela, Katie, and Natalie. I'm Nicole, nice to meet you," Nicole introduced.

"Wait, if you're the new girls at Octavian, then you're Nicole Langdon and Katie Murphy!" a Latino boy exclaimed. Nicole and Katie exchanged amused glances.

After that remark, a whole bunch of guys came over and the coach had to call them back onto the field for push-ups.

"Ah, the benefits of being famous runs deep," Natalie said sarcastically.

Nicole thought for a moment. "I guess."

Suddenly she spotted a boy with shaggy blond hair and brown eyes He was gorgeous. "Who's that?" she asked calmly, heart pounding in her chest. Standing up a bit to look, Katie grinned.

"That's Derrick Harrington, Massie's new ex-boyfriend," Katie said slyly. The group grinned at each other.

"I heard that people call him Derrington," Katie added in, waving to Spencer when he waved at them.

Nicole thought for a moment.

"Oh my god!"

Nicole turned to see who said that and saw it was Jacqueline, looking to the corner of the field. TPC had just entered and were chatting with each other, Claire running over to a brown curly-haired boy.

"No way, we were here first!" Natalie exclaimed, standing up a bit. Nicole tugged on Natalie's arm to make her sit down.

"Keep it down, the couch is about to call break," Nicole stated, and she was right. A minute later he called break and all the guys collapsed onto the ground. The girls sat, waiting for the boys to flock over and they did, one of them being Derrington.

**The Pretty Committee**

"I can't believe they're here! Look at all the guys walking over there," Alicia said angrily, smoothing out her Ralph Lauren skirt. "Some of them are running!"

"Oh my god, is that Derrington over there!" Massie exclaimed. The group looked at each other nervously.

"Well, you guys did break up," Cam commented, sitting on the higher bleacher with Claire.

Massie gave him a look. "Cam, are you a veterinarian?" she asked coldly.

Cam raised an eyebrow in confusion. "No," he replied plainly.

"Then why are so up in my butt?"

The girls snickered, she's used that one before. Massie turned back to glare at PP's popularity.

**Prep Posse**

Nicole hadn't seen anyone this cute and perfect in ages. He reminded her of a Labrador retriever, how his brown eyes were so playful and his shaggy hair just helped the image in her mind. "Hi, I'm Nicole," she said sweetly, smiling the best smile of the day.

"Hey, I'm Derrick Harrington, you can call me Derrington," he grinned back playfully, shaking some sweaty blond hair out of his face.

Angela looked past the boys to see Spencer walking over to them.

"Hey sis," he said loudly, hopping over the bar to sit next to the brunette.

"This is your sister Spencer?" Derrington questioned. Turning back his attention to her he smiled again. "So you're the famous Nicole Langdon, what an honor."

Nicole felt a slight blush come across her face but covered it up with a confident smile. "The one and only," she said.

Katie and Natalie looked at each other and slyly grinned. "Hey, do you guys want to come to the welcoming party?" Natalie asked loudly so that all the boys could hear.

All the guys accepted immediately, making even TPC notice.

"Okay, we'll come by Briarwood tomorrow and hand them out," Jacqueline giggled. After Jacqueline's announcement the couch called the players back to the field.

Nicole wasn't paying attention to anyone except for Derrington, so when he started to walk away she felt sadness wash over her.

"Derrington!" she called out, him turning to look at her with his chocolate eyes.

Nicole quickly took something out of her purse and held it out for him. It was a plain light green envelope, but if it was from her, it was special. "Personal invite for Derek Harrington from the famous Nicole Langdon," she joked.

Derrington's face lit up, him taking it from her hand. "Thanks Nicole, I'll definitely come," he said energetically, shaking his butt then running quickly back to the other boys.

"You better!" Nicole exclaimed. A smile was plastered to her face as she saw all the other guys tease him about it, grabbing for the envelope that he protected like his life depended on it.

**The Pretty Committee**

Massie was so angry that she was sure that steam was coming out of her ears.

"Oh my god, no she didn't!" Dylan gasped, standing up with Massie.

"She is totally getting destroyed!" Alicia said harshly.

Kristen didn't say anything, just sat quietly. Massie's gaze stayed on Nicole's flawless face, thinking. She turned to look at the group, face totally serious.

"This means war."

**TBC…..**

This is a new way of doing it for me because someone suggested it. I may stick to this way.

What will happen in the next chapter when WWIII breaks out? R&R


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Briarwood Boys School

Front Door Bench

3:28

September 10

Nicole sat on a wooden bench in front of the huge school and smiled. She was going to see Derrington again.

"We made invitations to the guys, but we're still in the process of naming the LBRs, the backgrounds, and the worthy ones for the girls who can come to the party," Jacqueline sighed.

"It's a good thing we didn't make personal invites. We can just hand them out to guys who we think are worth it, cute, or normal," commented Natalie who was sitting next to Nicole. The girls immediately stood up when they heard the bell, all having a stack of rainbow colored envelopes in hand. After about a minute, guys started to swarm out of the entrance door.

"Wow, there's a lot," Angela said, a bit bored. "Do you think we have enough?"

"Just hand them out, we'll have plenty left," Nicole scoffed then smiled as guys looked at them questioningly. "Okay, lets start." Nicole started to walk around, handing them out to guys who passed.

"Here you go," Natalie smiled, handing an orange one to a brown curly haired boy. The strange thing was that he had one blue eye and one green eye.

"Aren't you Natalie Bellamont?" he commented, taking the invitation. Natalie blinked then grinned. "Aren't you Cam Fisher?" she replied back, noticing how cute he was.

"Um, yeah. How did you know that?" he asked jokingly, readjusting his backpack strap.

"Let's just say that I have sources," Natalie called back, walking away to hand out more.

Nicole looked around and finally spotted Derrington walking out with two other guys. Turning so that he could see her side, she pretended not to notice. Katie stood next to her and saw Derrington walk out too. Grinning, she ran over to the three boys.

"Hey guys, want to come to our welcoming party? We're just calling it that, we just wanted to have a big party," Katie giggled, handing an envelope to the other two guys.

"Hey, why doesn't Derrick get one?" one of them asked, his red curly hair flopping a bit to the side.

"Because Nicole Langdon already gave him one, _personally_," Katie explained a matter a factly, pointing to the beautiful brunette.

"Holy crap! **The** Nicole Langdon?" the other guy exclaimed, a look of shock on his face.

"And I am Katie Murphy," Katie pointed out, winking.

"Of Blue Cove? Wow, we're around royalty," the red head laughed, putting the envelope into his bag.

"Thanks Katie," Nicole thought, walking over. "Hey guys, did Katie give you invitations?" she asked, not really looking at them but at Derrington. The guys nodded and punched Derrington on the arms. One ran off while the red head leaned into Derrick's ear to whisper something.

"Dude!" Derrington exclaimed, shoving the guy as he ran off.

"What was that?" Nicole asked the shaggy blond.

"It's nothing, Aaron's just being stupid," he laughed, scratching his head. Katie had walked off, leaving Nicole and Derrington alone.

"Am I aloud to ask a personal question?" Nicole stated, trying to calm her pounding heart.

Derrington looked at her for a moment before letting a small smile come across his perfect lips. "Shoot."

Nicole felt herself go shy and looked at the ground. "I was wondering w-"Nicole, we have to go!" Angela called out, opening the limo door.

Nicole was a bit glad that Angela called for her at that moment. Having to look up at him because he was taller, she smiled. "Nevermind, I'll see you later." With that Nicole walked away, waving before getting into the car.

"Dude. She hot and you're single! What's stopping you?" the red head asked, walking back to Derrington's side. Cam came over as well.

The blond sighed heavily. "Everything."

Octavian Country Day School

Dining Hall

12:30 p.m.

September 12th

"Today is like the worst day for the café to be closed," Natalie groaned, picking at her sushi.

"Well at least we have the list done," Jacqueline commented, taking a sip of her diet coke.

"Yeah, and it took us two days! Yesterday and the day before that!" Natalie added, placing her chin on the edge of the table. Natalie was right, it did take a long time.

"Do you have Massie Block and her group on the list?" Nicole asked.

Katie gave Nicole a confused look. "I don't know why you insisted they be on it, they're our rivals," she sighed, placing the notepad in front of Nicole.

"Well, we must be nice," was the only thin Nicole said that sounded even remotely like an answer. "They would sneak in anyway."

Angela nodded, understanding her thinking. "Anyone would let them in, they're The Pretty Committee," she explained, leaning forward in her chair.

"Correct," Nicole smiled, giving Angela a high five. "So anyway Katie, did you find anything out about Derrington and Massie's break up?"

Katie shook her head. "All I've found out is that Dylan Marvil is constantly trying to lose weight."

Angela thought for a moment. "I have an idea." Looking around she spotted Dylan sitting with her normal crowd. "Hey!" she called, Dylan turning to see who it was.

Angela motioned for her to come over, Dylan giving her a questioning look. When Massie said something to her that the other crowd couldn't hear, Dylan sighed and stood up. Gliding over to Angela she crossed her arms. "What?" she said coldly, looking away.

"Sit for a bit, I have a question," Angela asked nicely.

Dylan hesitated but eventually took the spot between Katie and Jacqueline, right across from Nicole who was smiling.

"So, what is it?" Dylan demanded coldly, fidgeting in her seat.

"We were wondering how you can keep your weight that low, you look great," Angela said, making her voice sound impressed.

A confused look crossed Dylan's face. "Well…um, I try not to eat a lot," she explained blankly.

"But you must do something, your body is so fab!" Natalie commented, leaning on the table.

Dylan's expression got more comfortable. "I don't eat a lot. I have urges but I just think that I want to be skinny. That usually stops me," she replied, more life in her answer.

"So you eat like, nothing at all?" Angela asked.

"Well, sometimes…kinda," Dylan shrugged. "I do eat little portions."

That was it. That was all Angela needed. Looking around she noticed no teachers in the cafeteria and stood up. "I have an announcement to make!" she exclaimed, all the girls immediately turning their heads to look.

"I am announcing that there will be a party on the 21st. We will be handing out invitations tomorrow so don't panic about the info. Anyway, most of the Briarwood boys will be there and we all need to look hot. No, you won't be let in if you aren't," Angela winked.

The girls cheered at this but quickly calmed down when Angela gave an annoyed look. "And if you haven't noticed Dylan Marvil has a smoking body," Angela said, grinning.

Dylan smiled. "Maybe they aren't that bad…" she thought.

The Pretty Committee gave each other glances. "What do you think Angela's doing?"

Kirsten whispered, Claire and Alicia wondering as well.

"So, we've asked her how to get that skinny." The students in the cafeteria looked at each other excitedly. They definitely wanted to know how Dylan, a member of TPC, did it.

"And the answer was that you have to go anorexic like Dylan Marvil has, right Dylan?" Angela turned to look at the blond.

The cafeteria went hysterical in laughter. A look of sheer terror was on Dylan's face.

"She has told us that she sometimes doesn't eat at all! Wow, that's incredible! How does she keep from fainting?!"

Claire felt herself hide her face with her hands, it was just too mean. Massie stood up quickly. "Hey!" she yelled angrily but Dylan was already out the door, crying her eyes out.

"Thank you, you may now go back to eating your lunch," Angela sat back down, the whole group laughing so hard that they were almost crying as much as Dylan.

"Man, that was easy!" Natalie snickered, taking another sip of her coke. Nicole looked up when she noticed Massie stomp over to their table.

"What the hell! She is so not anorexic!" she yelled, the whole cafeteria going silent again. Nicole smiled.

"I would go back to your seat, the teachers are about to come back," Nicole answered coolly.

Massie turned to see the teachers re-entering the now normal cafeteria. She looked at Nicole coldly.

"I'm going to make this school year a living nightmare for you," Massie threatened.

Nicole stood up as well, looking straight at the other Clique leader. "Try," was Nicole's answer before sitting back down and Massie walking quickly back to her table.

The Pretty Committee were talking to each other frantically while The Prep Posse were enjoying there lunch peacefully.

The Prep Posse-2 The Pretty Committee-0

**TBC….**

Wow, two chapters in one day!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Briarwood Soccer Field

4:32 p.m.

September 13th

"Faster Langdon, faster!" the couch yelled loudly across the grassy field. Spencer's breathing was heavy as he kicked the ball.

"Spencer, over here!" Derrington yelled, waving his arms in the air.

Spencer quickly kicked the ball between the other player's legs, ball heading towards Derrington who kicked it into the goal. It was soccer practice before the first game, Spencer had made the team.

"Great pass," Derrington laughed, raising his hand for a high five.

Spencer grinned, whipping some sweat off his cheek with his shirt. "Thanks," he replied, going over to the cooler for some water.

"So, I heard that my sister personally invited you," the Langdon commented, pouring some water over his head. The coldness felt good on his skin.

"It's not that big of a deal," Derrington stated, shaking his hair to the side.

Spencer sighed, leaning onto a nearby fence. "Well, you're going, aren't you?"

Derrington nodded. "Like I would give up going to probably the biggest party of the year!" he explained.

Spencer noticed something and looked past Derrington's shoulder to see what it was. It was a crowd of girls, Cam Fisher, and Josh Hotz. "Who are they?" he asked casually.

Derrington turned to look then quickly looked away. "That's Massie Block and her group," he explained, looking down at the ground.

Spencer noticed how awkward the blond looked and tilted his head. "Dude, what's up?" he asked, standing up from his leaning position.

The other boy sighed, crossing his arms. "She used to be my girlfriend," he mumbled.

Spencer's eyebrows went up. "Oh really? Why did you guys break up?"

"She's been acting so weird and always into herself! I couldn't take it!" he said flatly, kicking at the ground with his kleets.

Spencer thought for a moment. "Would you be ticked if I went over there? Just to talk to Cam and to see what you mean," Spencer said calmly, Derrington shrugging.

"Whatever," the blond said, looking back down at the ground.

Spencer walked past Derrington, patting his shoulder before going. He walked up just in time to hear the girls laughing about Paris Hilton's recent DUI. He crossed his arms on the bar and placed his chin on it.

Massie turned to look at him. "Who are you?" she asked politely, brown eyes looking at his green.

"Spencer," he grinned. "And you're Massie Block, right?" Spencer said playfully. The Pretty Committee giggled.

"Yes I am. Are you new, I've never seen you around before. You were at the tryouts last week, weren't you?" Massie smiled.

"I'm in an exchange program. Originally from Meyer Middle," he replied, jumping up so that he could sit on the metal bar.

Massie smiled, satisfied. He was definitely cute and on his way to high school like she was. "And may I ask what you're last name is?" Massie asked flirtatiously.

"It's Spencer Lan-"Langdon! We're starting another practice game! Get over here! Fisher, you too!" the couch yelled, his whistle ringing in Spencer's ears. "Later," he grinned, jumping down and running back onto the field.

"Langdon! You mean like Nicole Langdon!" Alicia said, shock crossing her face.

"So, they're like brother and sister!" Kristen gasped.

"Yup," Cam said, kissing Claire on the forehead before running off as well.

"He does look like her," Claire pointed out, biting one of her fingernails.

Massie watched as Spencer dribbled the ball with his knees. "I can't believe it," Massie mumbled, twisting a lock of hair with her finger.

"He was so cute too!" Kristen whined, dramatically throwing her head back.

"Yeah, he is," Alicia agreed.

Massie took out her phone and started to type.

**Current State Of The Union**

**In **

Soccer Practices

Self Introductions

Spencer Langdon

**out **

Nicole Langdon!

The Prep Posse

Family Relations-

Nicole and Spencer

Massie thought for a moment then stuffed her cell phone back into her Juicy Couture Purse.

Briarwood Soccer Game

5:20 p.m.

September 14th

People were psyched for the first soccer game of the season. People were yelling and cheering even when it was ten minutes before the game started. Nicole walked with the Prep Posse behind her, looking around for seats that Spencer said he left for them.

"Over there!" Natalie yelled over the crowd, pointing to the second row.

Nicole quickly walked over, sounds ringing in her ears. Angela noticed TPC and saw Dylan there. Dylan noticed the Spanish and looked away. Angela smirked inwardly and sat in her seat.

"I'm so pumped!" Jacqueline yelled, standing up and thrusting her arm up in the air.

"Sit down Jacqueline, god," Natalie laughed, munching on a peanut.

"Hey, give me some," Katie demanded as Natalie poured some nuts into the other blond's hand.

When Nicole spotted Spencer she stood up. "Spencer!" she yelled, waving her hand up in the air. Spencer gave a thumbs up.

"Yup, they are definitely related," Massie sighed.

After a few minutes the game was officially started. The opposing team in orange was kicking the ball towards the goal, Spencer sprinting across the field.

"Run Spencer, Run!" TPP yelled as Spencer dived for the ball, kicking it so that Josh Hotz could get it. The crowd cheered loudly as Josh Hotz sent it flying over the other player's head and back to Spencer.

"Spencer!"

The Langdon looked to the side to see Derrington waving for the ball. Quickly he turned the ball and kicked it backwards, it meeting Derrington's feet.

Nicole watched the blond in action, mesmerized. "Too perfect." She thought.

Derrington passed the ball before colliding into another player. Spencer got it and _bam!_ He shot a goal. The whole crowd got on their feet, waving flags and cheering madly.

TPP stood up screaming, "WE LOVE YOU SPENCER!"

Derrington looked to see who was screaming and grinned. Nicole noticed Derrington and waved. "I want to see a goal Derrington!" she yelled playfully.

"You got it!" he answered, looking at her as he turned away.

TPP sat back down, getting ready for the next start. "You're brother looks great out there!" Jacqueline yelled over the crowd, the game starting up again.

"Yeah, he's been really happy since he made the try outs!" Nicole said happily, taking some nuts from Natalie.

"Oh my god!"

Nicole turned to see Angela jump up from her seat, run down the few steps, and jump into a guy's arms.

"Hey, it's Brian!" Katie said, pointing him out.

Brian hugged Angela tightly, his jet-black hair spiked up in a cute way. He was taller then her, making her jump up. "What are you doing here?" she asked, joy filling her eyes.

"Well, I heard from a few people," he said, glancing at the Prep Posse who waved.

"How sneaky!" she laughed, pulling him up to their seats.

"Hey Brian, what's up?" Natalie said, giving him a high five.

"Nothing much. I'm just glad to see you guys again," he smirked, lacing his arm around Angela's shoulder.

Katie tugged on Angela's arm. "Don't burn the house down," he said slyly.

Angela's face went totally red. "Ka-Katie!" she exclaimed, the group laughing hysterically.

Nicole turned her attention back to the game just in time to see Derrington score.

"Go Derrington!" she screamed with the stands. Derrington went across the bleachers, receiving high fives. Suddenly he pulled his pants down for his famous butt shake.

"Oh my god!" Nicole exclaimed, covering her eyes as the surrounding girls and crowd went crazy.

Katie grabbed Nicole's hands from her face. "Come on Nicole, drink it all in!" she burst out laughing. Derrington pulled his pants back up, running back to the game. Nicole turned to look at Massie who had covered her face as well. Both groups had had the same reaction to the mooning.

The next fifteen minutes went by fast. The other team got three points while the home team got one, making the score three to three.

"Come on team! You can do it!" Natalie and Jacqueline yelled, cheering their hearts out. The game was almost over and Briarwood needed one more point.

"Come on guys!" PPT all cheered with Brian. They all sat back down, the players playing their hardest.

"Just one more point!" Jacqueline exclaimed loudly, waving a flag someone gave out. Suddenly Josh Hotz scored and the game was over, four to three.

The crowd went wild, everyone standing when suddenly TPP heard a loud rip. Jacqueline's skirt had ripped. Jacqueline was wearing leggings but the humiliation was overwhelming. A blood kertuling scream was heard throughout the field. Jacqueline ran as fast as she could out of her seat and back to the car.

Nicole was shocked while everyone was laughing. Natalie nudged her, pointing to TPC. They were laughing so hard, they were crying. Massie smirked at Nicole, making Nicole's blood boil. "Give me that," she commanded to a girl sitting on the bleacher below her before walking down and approaching TPC. The soccer team watched as TPP and TPC stared each other.

"Now we're even," Massie said, still sitting. Suddenly Sprite was dripping from her hair and all over her clothes. Nicole put the cup softly on top of Massie's head.

"No, now we are," Nicole said, before walking away with TPP and Brian to go find Jacqueline. The crowd started to laugh again but at Massie this time. It was Massie's turn to scream.

Derrington shook his head. "Poor Block," the blond said to himself.

Spencer chuckled. "So, WWIII has begun," he said, Cam and Derrington looking at him confused.

Massie stomped off towards the opposite parking lot fuming. "Massie!" someone called out.

TPC turned to see Derrington running towards them. "Are you okay?" he asked, huffing.

She sniffed a bit, squeezing some soda out of her hair. "I'm fine," she mumbled.

Derrington sighed, scratching his head. "Okay good," he said, turning to run back to the field.

"What was that?" Alicia asked. When TPC was safely back in the car, Massie took her cell phone out again.

**Current State Of The Union**

**In **

Soccer Practices

Self Introductions

Spencer Langdon

**Out **

**Nicole Langdon!!!!!!! **

The Prep Posse

Family Relations-

Nicole and Spencer

Any sort of soda

Then she looked at her 'in' list.

**In: DERRINGTON**

**TBC….**

Keep reading to find out!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nicole's Room

2:12 p.m.

September 16th

Nicole lay quietly on the bed, legs and arms stretched out while her kitten, Alexander, curled up next to her. Footsteps could be heard coming towards Nicole's bedroom when Katie walked through the doorframe.

"Okay, I've got the notebook!" Katie smiled, jumping onto the bed next to Nicole, Alexander jumping off.

"Good, name all the girls that we plan to invite," Nicole said, catching Alexander and holding him nicely.

"Louret Johnson. Angel Carnegie, Susan Rayburn, Carolyn Mi-"

"Wait, did you say Carolyn?" Nicole demanded, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah. What's wrong with her? I know that she's a total ditz but…"Katie said, sitting up as well.

"Well, if we invite her then we have to invite everyone in the grade!" Nicole explained.

Katie snapped her fingers. "You're right" Katie said, clicking her pink pen and scribbling her name off.

Nicole got up and started to pace, Alexander still in her arms. "Well, keep going," Nicole commanded, stroking the little black kitten's ears.

"We've listed all the guests but what will we have at the party…" Nicole thought, tapping her chin when she heard Spencer walking out of the house. The two girls ran to the window, opening it.

"Oh my god, is that Derrington?" Nicole gasped.

"And Cam Fisher," Katie added in. Derrington and Cam were on their bikes waiting for Spencer.

Quickly opening the window, Nicole leaned over the sill. "Spencer, where are you guys going?" Nicole asked, noticing that Spencer had his bike too.

"We're going to go hang out at the creek. Maybe go for pizza!" Spencer replied, looking up at his sister when an idea popped up. "You want come?" he asked.

Nicole was speechless. Katie nudged her but Nicole still couldn't open her mouth. "We'll put our bathing suits on and be down in five!" Katie stated for Nicole, closing the window and curtains. Quickly running over to Nicole's bed she grabbed two pillows and gave one to Nicole. The girls screamed as loud as possible into them.

Langdon Estate

Somewhere out front

2: 19

September 6th

The girls walked over to the guys and smiled. "Okay, so how are **we** going to get there?" Nicole questioned. Before Nicole could say anything Katie raised her hand.

"I'll ride with Spencer!" she exclaimed, winking at Spencer who got the message.

"What? Then who am I going to ride with?" Nicole demanded, brushing some hair back.

"You can ride with me."

Nicole turned and saw Derrington wave, grinning. "A-are you sure?" she mumbled, looking at the tires of his bike.

"Hurry up! I want to swim!" Katie said, pushing Nicole forward before running over to sit on the seat behind Spencer.

Nicole walked over, getting on as graceful as she could get it at that moment. She noticed Cam grin at Derrington who grinned back. "Are you going to hold on?" he asked her, turning his head a bit to see.

Nicole gasped, looking at Katie for help. Katie just looked away, whistling. Gulping internally she held his blue shirt lightly, trying to keep cool.

Derrington chuckled. "You really think that's going to keep you on? Okay, whatever," Derrington said, pushing off the ground and starting to pedal, Cam and Spencer behind him.

"He was right. It is hard to stay on just holding onto his shirt, but what else can I do?" Nicole thought, panic filling her eyes.

"Freaking out yet?" the blond asked, turning around a corner.

Nicole thought of what to say. "Okay, kinda," she replied shakily.

"You could just hold onto him!" Katie said, holding Spencer as an example.

"You're not embarrassed are you?" Spencer teased, laughing with Cam.

"Am not!" Nicole blushed. Circling her arms around slowly, she held on tightly to his fat free waist.

"You okay?" he asked, grinning.

Nicole sat up confidently in her seat. "Just fine thank you!" she said, adjusting her seating. After about ten minutes of chatter they turned off onto a dirt path. Nicole looked around to see large trees and bushes.

"How far away are we?" Katie asked loudly.

"About a minute!" Cam replied, speeding up ahead of the other guys. Soon enough they reached the creek. Nicole got off first, walking to the shore and smiling. It was big, should have been consider a small river, with trees everywhere. Just enough sunlight shone through the tree leaves to hit the perfectly clear water.

"This place is awesome!" Katie exclaimed, thrusting her arms up into the cool air. Nicole nodded her head. Suddenly someone ran right past her and jumped into the water. Cold water met her body, making her scream. Whipping water off her face she looked to see who it was.

"Come on Nicole, the water's great!" Derrington laughed, shaking water out of his hair.

The other three burst out laughing as Nicole quickly pulled off her shirt and shorts to reveal a polka dotted bikini.

"You suck!" she yelled before jumping in after him. She shivered at first and quickly re-surfaced. "I-It's so cold!" she said, hugging herself.

"Nicole!"

Nicole turned just in time to see the other three jump in right in front her. "Ah!" she yelled, meeting another wave of water. The group played like this until Nicole had to take a break, swimming over to the shore and sitting down.

"Tired?" Derrington asked as she squeezed water out of her hair.

"Yeah. Just need a little break," she replied, curling her legs up to her chest. Walking up the shore, Derrington plopped down next to her.

"Well, this is the perfect time to ask that question you couldn't earlier," he commented, looking up at the trees.

Nicole's face flushed when he mentioned it. A shy look was on her face when she looked at him. "Why did you break up with Massie Block?" she asked quietly.

Derrington blinked then looked off to watch the other three splashing at each other. "I don't really know…..I guess I just felt differently," he answered, still watching them.

Nicole stared at him then at the ground. "Do you still like her?"

Derrington hesitated again. "I don't know."

They stayed at the creek for so long that they couldn't go for pizza, biking directly back home.

"Hey Katie, I'll bike you back to your place," Spencer said, Katie getting the picture.

" Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Nicole!" Katie said loudly before turning a corner and biking away with Spencer.

Nicole and Derrington stayed silent, her arms around his waist again. " Does he still like Massie?" Nicole thought, looking down to stare at the moving ground.

"You're quiet."

Nicole looked up, wind whipping against her face. "Just thinking, that's all," she replied looking at his blond hair, so cute.

"Can't wait for your party. It's definitely going to be hot! Do you have a pool?" the boy asked, head tilting to look at her.

"Well duh! What kind of party would it be without a pool!" Nicole scoffed, hitting him jokingly.

"Heh, just asking," he said quietly. Another long silence went between them, the street lamps glowing brightly. A breeze went by and Nicole shivered, Derrington noticing. "You cold? There's a jacket in my backpack."

Nicole quickly took the offer, unzipping his bag and taking out a brown jacket. Quickly pulling it on she clasped onto him again. "Thanks Derrington," she mumbled, closing her eyes. Derrington chuckled quietly.

Nicole sniffed the jacket and blushed, it smelt like him.

P.E.

10:30 a.m.

September 17th

Nicole sat quietly on the grass, thinking about Sunday.Sighing, she stood up when she was to serve. "I should be happy. The party is in four days!" she thought to herself, getting ready. Holding the white ball steadily in her hand she hit it hard over the net. Watching it she felt herself sigh again.

_Derrington hesitated again. "I don't know."_

"Nicole, are you okay?" Rachel Stevens asked her. Rachel was a bright red head with millions of freckles. She was cute but stupid.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nicole smiled, paying more attention to the game now that Rachel had spotted her.

Octavian Country Day School

Somewhere Out Front

3:10 p.m.

September 18th

Walking around, The Prep Posse gave envelopes to selected people not even bothering with the LBRs.

"Nicole, don't I get one?" Betsy asked, sniffing loudly. What an LBR.

Nicole smiled. "I'm sorry Betsy, but I can only invite a certain number of people. I'll invite you next time," Nicole grinned.

Betsy's face changed to understanding. "Okay Nicole, bye!" Betsy ran off with her other LBR friends.

"Ew, why are you nice to them?" Natalie said, pretending to gag.

"Hey, I'm a naturally a nice person."

Natalie raised an eyebrow.

"And I feel sorry for them," Nicole added, continuing to walk around, Natalie following.

"Hey," Katie said, tapping Nicole's arm to point out The Pretty Committee. Nicole walked towards them and stood confidently.

"What do you want?" Massie sneered, crossing her arms. Jacqueline hid quietly behind the other girls like Dylan did with her group.

Dishing out five envelopes, Nicole smiled. "I thought that you guys would like invitations."

A wave of shock went across TPC while Massie reached over and took the different colored envelopes. "Fine," was all Massie said before brushing past Nicole and heading towards her car. Nicole turned to watch them leave and smirked.

"They'll definitely try something. Hey Jacqueline, you can have your brother and his friend come," Nicole commented, looking at the freckled girl.

"To watch them, right?" Jacqueline asked, amused. The group giggled.

"Exactly." TPP walked to the car and all slid in.

"Should Nicole tell everyone what happened yesterday?" Katie asked slyly, nudging Nicole.

"What happened yesterday?" Angela said a bit surprised. The whole grouped leaned towards Nicole, making the Clique leader blush.

"Well, yesterday….Katie and I went with the guys to a creek and while we were biking back, Derrington and I, he gave me his jacket."

The girls screamed loudly, making William chuckle. "Do you still have it?" Natalie asked, leaning closer in.

"Yeah….I'm going to return it today. I'll use Spencer's bike to get there," Nicole mumbled, clearly embarrassed. The girls squealed again.

**TBC….**

Another chapter! R&R


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Somewhere near the soccer field

4:05 p.m.

September 17th

"Spencer said turn here and then, left?" Nicole said to herself, looking at a piece of paper. A bag hung on her shoulder with the jacket folded nicely inside. "Man, Spencer seriously needs to learn how to draw!" she complained. "Okay, it's a house that sticks out in a row of houses so…" Scanning the street she noticed a house and biked over. "I hope this is it," she mumbled to herself, placing the bike on the ground and looked at it. It looked like kind of like a farmhouse with blue shutters.

"Boo!"

Nicole gasped and turned to see Derrington behind her. "Hey," he grinned.

"Oh my god, don't do that!" Nicole said, sighing in relief.

"Is there a reason that you're standing in front of my house?" he asked, still on his bike.

"Oh right! I brought your jacket back," Nicole explained, taking it out of her bag and holding it in front of him.

"Um, thanks," he replied taking it.

"Well I better go," Nicole said, picking up the bike handles.

"Wait, you wanna go hang out for a bit?" Derrington suggested quickly. Nicole looked up at him, eyes filled with hope.

"Yeah, sure," Nicole smiled, making sure not to sound too happy. The two biked for a few minutes until they found a park and sat down.

"Thanks for lending me that jacket yesterday," Nicole said, placing Spencer's bike on a bike rack.

"No problem," the blond replied, flopping down onto the metal bench. "So, I have a few questions of my own," Derrington commented, shaking a hair from his face.

Nicole crossed her legs smugly. "Okay, ask them."

"Why did you do the exchange program?"

Nicole shrugged. "I guess for the fun of it. I got bored at West Lyrin," the brunette joked.

"Okay, what's your issue with Massie and her group?" Derrington was touching a very delicate subject.

"She gets on my nerves, she annoying, she needs to get a life, sh-" Yeah, I got the picture!" Derrington laughed, Nicole blushing.

"I guess we're just fighting for power in a sense," Nicole sighed, leaning onto the bench rail.

Derrington didn't say anything, just crossed his arms. "So that's what Spencer meant by WWIII," he muttered to himself.

"What?" Nicole said flatly.

"Nothing. Forget about it," Derrington laughed. "Okay, last question. Who was your first kiss?"

Nicole had a shocked expression on her face. Was he kidding? "What kind of question is that!" she demanded, scooting away.

"Some of the guys wanted to know," he replied, cracking up. "But seriously, who?" he said, whipping away a fake tear.

Nicole blushed. "Well, I almost did with Jake Anderson….but it never happened," she mumbled, fidgeting with her plaid skirt.

"Why not?" he questioned, watching her. Nicole glanced at him then quickly looked at her hands.

"You really want to know?"

Derrington nodded and Nicole sighed. "I got too nervous and ran away." Nicole looked at him for a reaction but all he did was smile.

"That's reasonable," was all he said.

Nicole blushed and stood up. "Well I better go. Spencer's going to get mad if I take his bike out too long," she said, lifting it up.

"You're coming to the game on Thursday, right?" Derrington asked, standing up as well. Nicole turned to look at him and smiled.

"Well, of course!"

Nicole biked away, leaving Derrington scratching his head. "Geeze," he laughed.

Briarwood Soccer Game

6:26 p.m.

September 20th

The score was six to two and there was four minutes left in the game, Briarwood winning. "There's no point cheering, we've already won," Angela scoffed, leaning against her boyfriend.

"It's a good thing we scheduled the party to be tomorrow. It's a school holiday," Jacqueline smiled, glossing her lips.

"Yeah, can't wait," Brian exclaimed over the crowd when Briarwood scored again. Nicole stood up.

"Go boys!" she yelled happily, TPP standing up too. Derrington waved at her, her waving back.

"He totally likes you," Katie teased. Natalie pushed in.

"He's always looking towards your direction!" she scoffed, the other blond smirking.

Nicole blushed a bit. "You think so?" she mumbled.

"Heck yeah!" TPP all said. The group laughed and the game was over. The score was seven to two. Briarwood had won.

The group stood up again. "Go Briarwood!"

Nicole noticed Derrington walking away from the field and turning behind the opposite set of bleachers.

"Derrington?" she wondered, quickly making her way down the bleachers she was sitting on.

"Nicole, where are you going?" Natalie yelled.

"I'll see you guys later!"

Natalie was about to say something but Katie held her back. "It's Derrington," she whispered into her ear. Natalie understood and turned back to TPP.

Nicole ran quickly across the field, ignoring all the sounds around her. "Nicole! Hey wh-"Later Spencer!" she said, pushing past him.

"What the heck!" Spencer said, running after her. Nicole huffed as she ran around the corner.

"Derringt-"

Spencer went around the corner right after accidentally running into Nicole. "Hey, what are yo-" He looked past Nicole to see Derrington and Massie…….kissing.

**TBC….**

Short chapter. I wanted to put one in before the party. R&R.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Briarwood Soccer Game

Behind the Bleachers

6:32

September 20th

Spencer was speechless like his sister Nicole.

Derrington quickly broke the kiss and gasped when he saw the Langdons. "Nicole, wait!" he yelled but the other brunette had already pushed past Spencer and ran off. "Nicol-!" An arm suddenly stuck out, grabbing Derrington and pushing him back.

Spencer was glaring at the blond, who was staring back "What the hell Derrington, what the hell." His voice was low and dark.

Derrington looked down at the ground before quickly rushing past Spencer. Massie stood still, looking at Spencer who was looking at something useable. "I thought that…," Spencer turned away and started to walk, leaving Massie standing there.

Touching her lips Massie thought for a moment. "Spencer….."

Nicole grabbed Spencer's bike, not having the guts to go into the limo so disheveled. Tears were streaming out of her eyes but she quickly brushed them away.

"Nicole!"

Derrington was running towards her, making her panic. Quickly getting on she pedaled as hard as she could.

"Nicole!" he yelled louder but she was already biking away.

When she was about five minutes away, she rummaged through her bag in search of her cell phone. When she finally got it out her hands were trembling so hard that she couldn't dial. Laying her head on the handlebars she cried quietly.

Spencer walked to the car, knowing that Nicole had taken his bike. Practically flinging the door open, he shoved himself next to Jacqueline. "Hey, where's Nicole?" Angela asked.

Spencer looked down at his hands, which were balled up into fists. "Massie and Derrington…they kissed."

Langdon Estate

Nicole's room

11:02 a.m.

September 21st

Picking up her cell phone Nicole checked the time before dropping it back onto the side table. Alexander walked around the bed, making little padding noises in the silence.

He meowed and rubbed against Nicole's tear streaked face. She moaned, and turned her body the other way. Her phone rang, making Nicole flinch under her blanket. It beeped and a voice was recorded.

"Nicole, hey this is Derrington. We need to talk. I know your there. I've called like twenty times so pick up." He paused to see if she would and sighed. "You can't ignore me forever. I'll see you at the party tonight. Bye." The phone beeped again and it went silent. Nicole stayed still then sat up. Alexander meowed and curled up in her lap.

"I better get ready," Nicole said quietly.

Langdon Estate

Spencer's room

11:45 a.m.

September 21st

Pulling on a button up shirt, Spencer sighed. "Nicole was probably crying all night," he thought, brushing some hair back. Someone knocked on the door. Walking over, he pulled on the metal doorknob. Nicole stood there, wearing a sweatshirt and a skirt. She looked up at him.

"Can I talk to you?"

Spencer stood to the side, letting his younger sister go over to a chair and sit down. He sunk into the opposite chair and looked at Nicole with his green eyes. Nicole looked at her hands then took a shaky breath. "You like Massie Block, don't you?"

The older Langdon's eyebrows went up. "What makes you think that?" he stated, keeping his voice quiet. It looked like Nicole was pondering this question for a while.

"When I mention her around you, you seem…different. And also, when I ran off, you glared at Derrington but gave Massie a sad look."

Spencer put his hands behind his head, leaning back. "Nicole, I don't know what you want me to say," he replied, annoyance in his voice.

Nicole looked up. "I want you to tell me the truth!" she demanded, standing up.

Spencer flopped his hands onto his knees, looking at her. "Okay, I kinda like her. You happy?"

Nicole's hands were fists as she looked at Spencer. "I just want you to know that I hate her," she said darkly.

Spencer sighed. "Yeah, I can tell after what they did. I hate Derrington right now. I guess we're even then," he laughed, crossing his arms.

Nicole's expression stayed hard, her arms crossed as well. Spencer sighed, walking over to her and giving her a hug. "I won't ask her out until WWIII dies down, okay?" he suggested, squeezing tighter.

Nicole thought for a moment then nodded. "Okay Spencer," she mumbled, hugging back.

Langdon Estate

Backyard

2:00 p.m.

September 21st

"Okay! We have two hours to get everything ready! Hurry up people!" Angela yelled, people putting up decorations. Jacqueline sighed next to Angela.

"Nicole's been acting normal, but is she really?" she commented, watching Nicole set up the café.

Angela shrugged. "She's good at faking it," she said.

"Jacqueline! Is your brother coming?" Nicole called from the other side of the pool.

"Yeah, and David too!" Jacqueline replied, stepping forward.

"Great!" Nicole grinned, fixing some lights on a pole.

Jacqueline shrugged. "Yeah, really good."

Party at Langdons

Backyard

4:10

September 21st

People were starting to swarm in, even when the party only started at 4:00. The Prep Posse stood in front of the gate, greeting people as they passed. "Hey, what's up!" Spencer laughed as he high-fived a few guys.

"Spencer, where's your sister?" one asked, his black hair brushed to the side. Spencer pointed at Nicole and the guys oood.

"So you're Nicole Langdon. Nice to meet you," he grinned, showing off his white teeth. They shook hands before Natalie pushed them inside.

"Okay guys, there are other guests here!" she exclaimed, winking at Nicole. Nicole sighed in relief.

"Hey, Nicole! I'm guessing this is going to be a hot party!" a girl said, coming through the gate. Her name was Alexis and she was one of the few people that Nicole called an 'Outside Friend.'

"Hey Alexis! You look fab. In that skirt!" Nicole complimented, Alexis thanking her then going in.

"Oh god, it's Ben," Katie said next to Nicole. Ben walked in, walking over to Spencer.

"Ben, try not to do anything stupid," Jacqueline said, irritated.

"Don't worry ladies, I'll try," Ben said, laughing as he walked away with Nicole's older brother. Suddenly Nicole noticed the group that she was waiting for.

Massie stopped in front of Nicole, a waiting expression on her face. Nicole smiled, sticking her hand out. "Good. You came," Nicole greeted. "I hope you guys brought bathing suits. The pools over there."

A confused look was on Massie's face but she walked away. "What the heck Massie? I thought you kissed him!" Alicia said harshly when she thought she was far enough, Nicole still heard.

"I don't know. I think she's faking it," Massie replied before disappearing into the crowd.

Nicole glared before turning back to Katie. "I'm going to go to the party. Come soon," she grinned before walking away, brunette hair swaying to the side.

"Where's she going?" Angela asked, raising an eyebrow.

Katie drooped her shoulders. "She knows he's coming soon."

After half an hour, the party was in full swing. People were swimming in the pool, eating at the small café like shack, and dancing on the dance floor. Nicole sat at the fire pit eating a freshly roasted marshmallow. "Hey," Natalie said as she sat down next to the Alpha.

"I can't believe she did that…" Nicole mumbled, glaring at the fire. Natalie stayed quiet before hugging Nicole.

"You know he's here, right?" Natalie said, letting go. Nicole nodded and stuck another two marshmallows on the stick, sticking it into the fire.

"Do you want to talk to him?" Natalie suggested, leaning on her hands.

Nicole thought for a moment. "I don't know," she simply stated. Natalie showed as a sad smiled as she stood up.

"Let's go dance! Everyone else is already on the dance floor," the blond suggested, leaning down to offer a hand. Nicole thought for a moment before smiling and taking Natalie's hand and standing up. The girls made their way through the crowd to find everyone else.

"Here's a favorite! Fergalicious!" the DJ called out, everyone cheering.

"I love this song!" Nicole laughed but stopped when she saw Derrington and Massie. He had a defiant look on his face as Massie said something to him. He said something harshly back before walking away, Massie sighing and walking the opposite direction.

"What was that?" Nicole thought, turning her head a bit away. The girls danced together happily, laughing at everything when some guys came over.

"Hey, can we dance with you guys?" they asked playfully, Nicole seeing no harm in it. Suddenly something grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.

"W-what the heck?" she demanded, still being pulled back by someone. The other group didn't notice and continued to dance, making the brunette a little mad. When they were clear away from the dance floor, she turned and glared but stopped.

Derrington was looking down at her, his brown eyes narrowed.

Nicole crossed her arms, noticing that they were hiding behind the corner of the café. "What do you want Derrick?" she said coldly, not even daring to look at him straight in the eye. She heard Derrington sigh and saw him brush back some curly blond hair.

"Why were you hanging out with those guys?" he asked, his voice a little dark.

Nicole pondered this question. "Because I'm single," she replied sarcastically, looking at him like he was stupid.

"Well, don't."

"Why not?" she stated, noticing how cute he looked when he was….mad?

"Just don't, okay?" he mumbled, looking to the side of her face.

Nicole raised an eyebrow, getting a bit annoyed. "Wh-"Because I like you!"

Derrington looked down at the newly cut grass, party noises seeming quiet. Nicole looked at him, a blush across her cheeks. "But you were kissing Massie," Nicole said, looking at him confused.

"No, no! That's wrong! She kissed me!" he demanded, grabbing her shoulders. "you have to believe me!" his voice frantic.

Nicole stared at his brown eyes for a moment then looked down at his dark blue polo. "Are you telling the truth?" she mumbled, still not looking at him.

"You don't believe me?" he said, almost a whisper.

Nicole nodded her head. "I do believe you." He grinned down at her, making her face more red. God he was cute.

"Nicole," he said calmly, his grip loosening. She looked at him and felt her head tip to the side a bit, his as well. It's going to happen, right now….right now! Like Jake Anderson but… Nicole's heart was going crazy. "I'm not going to run away….."

She was in his air space when their lips finally touched.

**TBC…**

Sorry for not updating yesterday. R&R!


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated. Went away for a week. Anyway, I just got the new Clique book, sealed with a Diss(Why does it always come out a month early!) and so there will be spoilers from now on I guess…..kinda….Anyway, I'll try to update tomorrow.**

Chapter 9

Langdon Estate

Behind the Café

4:30 p.m.

September 21

Nicole felt Derrington hold her waist lightly, rocking to a beat in his head. When she felt like her head would explode from suffocation, she pulled away slowly. She looked down red faced, glancing up to see him wipe some lip-gloss off his lips. "So, does this make me your boyfriend?" he said playfully, his brown eyes scanning her face.

Nicole gave a confident grin. "Do you want to be?" she teased back, crossing her arms.

Derrington chuckled. "Heh, of course," he replied, kissing her forehead before taking her hand and guiding her back to the other group.

Spencer saw them walking back and how Nicole was smiling, could tell that they had made up. "Hey Nicole, where'd you go?" Katie said over the loud music that was blasting out of the speakers.

Nicole just giggled happily. "Nowhere," she replied, dancing to the beat. Katie and Natalie exchanged glances and laughed.

Langdon Estate

Pool

6:45p.m.

September 21

The group was sitting on the edge of the pool, guys wrestling for the basketball. "So Nicole, what happened?" Katie whispered into the alpha's ear.

Nicole pondered this and shrugged. "Nothing," she replied calmly, kicking her feet a bit to make a splash.

"Oh come on! You came back with a huge grin across your face. Something must have happened," Natalie pointed out.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Nicole stated, the other two girls groaning.

"Fine then, I'm going to go play some water basketball. You want to come Jacqueline?" Katie suggested sliding her body into the water and ran over, Jacqueline following.

"Katie is such tom boy," Natalie said, waving her hand dismissively. Nicole ignored the remark and leaned forward to lean onto her hands. She quickly sat back up when Derrington looked at her. He grinned and waved at her, Nicole waving back.

"What was that?" the blond asked next to the brunette. Nicole felt nervousness fill in the pit of her stomach when Derrington swam over and stood in front of Nicole, the water being shallow.

"Don't you want to come play?" he suggested, shaking some water out of his hair and splattering the girls. Natalie looked at Nicole for a response.

"I don't play basketball, sorry," she replied, patting his shoulder.

"Come on Nicole, you can try," the shaggy blond said playfully placing his hands on her arms, making a shiver run up her spine. Nicole couldn't stop herself from getting into the water and sighing.

"Okay fine," she said irritated. Derrington wrapped an arm around her shoulder and started to walk over to the group who was snickering to each other.

"Derrington, what are you doing!?" Nicole whispered harshly, fiddling with the red bow on her bikini bottoms. The blond didn't say anything, just smiled at some guys that she didn't know.

"Hey this is my girlfriend, Nicole," he introduced. Nicole went rigid. _How dare he introduce me as his girlfriend! I should have introduced him as my boyfriend first!_

Suddenly girls were squealing everywhere, making Nicole blush. Spencer was standing with his buds at the side of the pool covering his ears. Derrington looked around, The Prep Posse clapping while the squealing girls seemed to be everywhere. "Great." Nicole mumbled, scrunching up her shoulders.

"Dude, you shouldn't have done that," Aaron said, laughing with the guys.

Derrington had a confused look, making Nicole sigh. "I guess we're now the "it" couple," she said, giving looks around so that the girls would shut up.

"I knew something had happened!" Natalie exclaimed, jumping into the cold water and running over. Angela suddenly appeared from a crowd with Brian. "What happened?" she yelled out to the group.

"They kissed!" a girl yelled. Nicole looked over to see Emma Green waving sheepishly, hiding behind her two ugly friends.

"Remind me to never invite her again," Nicole whispered, Katie nodding.

The Pretty Committee was nearby and heard the girls squeal, walking over to see what was going on. "Why does Derrington have his arm around Nicole?" Alicia scoffed, taking a sip of her low fat strawberry shake.

Massie gripped her hand, making her knuckles white.

"Nicole," Derrington whispered into his girlfriend's ear.

"Yeah Derrington?" she whispered back, tilting her head.

"Would you be freaked out if I kissed you in front of all these people?"

Nicole flinched at the idea._ Was he kidding?_ Building up confidence Nicole stuck her chin up stubbornly. "Not at all." She said sarcastically, turning to face him. It felt like her pulse was going through her hands at that moment as he tilted his head. Nicole tilted her's and slowly started to close her eyes, keeping them open long enough to see Derrington lean down. A half second later Nicole felt her lips against Derrington and blushed. She could tell that people were cheering but everything seemed to be very quiet. All she could feel was warmth and comfort. Derrington pulled away and grinned down at her, sounds getting louder when they heard a scream. Everyone turned to see Massie Block red in the face.

She seemed like she was going to start sobbing at the spot but all she did was turn sharply and run away, the other girls following. Nicole saw Derrington's perfect eyebrows crease. "Geeze," he breathed, holding Nicole's shoulders tighter.

Nicole looked back to see Claire looking around. She ran up to Cam, kissed him on the cheek, then ran off. "That was cute," she thought, some semi-wet hair falling into her face. She jumped when a guy grabbed Derrington and pulled him to the side.

"So I guess you guys are officially a couple now!" he laughed, Derrington punching him. As the guys continued to tease the him, Nicole was bombarded by girls.

"How did you score Massie's old boyfriend so quickly?" one asked, the alpha totally ignoring it.

"Was he your first kiss?" Nicole glanced at the girl and ignored her as well, pushing past the crowd and hopping out of the pool.

"Wait!"

Turning, Derrington ran to the edge and grinned up at her. "After soccer practice on Monday, you want to go out?" he asked, every girl giggling. Nicole leaned down, pressing her lips against his forehead. She pulled back to give a look to the embarrassed blond.

"Do you have to even ask?" she said scoffing as she walked away, the Prep Posse following. She smiled with satisfaction when she heard the guys yelling and whooping but felt a wave of guilt pass through her. _I wonder how Massie feels right now…. _

"What's wrong?" Natalie asked, pulling on a blue cami over her bathing suit.

"Nothing, just thinking," Nicole replied, waving her hand dismissively.

"So that's what happened. You guys kissed," Jacqueline said slyly, leaning forward to look at the Clique leader.

"Yeah, so?" the brunette gave a quick answer. Jacqueline just grinned again but didn't press the subject until later.

The party went smoothly after that, Nicole hanging out with the Prep Posse and Derrington. When it hit 11:00 the group stood at the iron gates to let people out. "Thanks for coming," Katie smiled, waving at Ben when he winked at her.

"Hope you had a nice time," Natalie exclaimed cutely to the crowd.

"Hey Nicole, I'll IM you when I get home. Be sure to be on, okay?" Alexis said, whispering so that no one else could hear. Nicole nodded and Alexis exited.

"Nicole."

Derrington smiled and stopped to see her. "I'll see you later," he said loudly over the yelling teenagers. Nicole smiled at him, her stomach filling with warmth. Her boyfriend walked away with the guys, Nicole still having a huge smile on her face like an idiot.

Langdon Estate

Nicole's Room

11:45 p.m.

September 21st

CutieNicole has signed on-

Alexishotti- Nicole, your on!

CutieNicole- Yup.

Alexishotti- Well, I have some big stuff that you should know about.

CutieNicole- What is it?

Alexishotti- Last year when I went to Octavian Highschool the DSL Daters handed over a room to the Pretty Committee.

CutieNicole- aren't you a DSL Dater?

Alexishotti- Ya, what about it?

CutieNicole- whatev. Proceed.

Alexishotti- k, last year we had a competition for this secret room at Octavian.

CutieNicole- Secret room? Sounds corny

Alexishotti-It's hot and guess whats in it?

CutieNicole-what

Alexishotti-everything

CutieNicole-?

Alexishotti- Just come by my house tomorrow.

CutieNicole- Right

Alexishotti-I'll see you then. (:

CutieNicole-Love you lots

Alexishotti-same

Alexishotti has signed off

CutieNicole has signed off

Alexis's House

Front Lawn

4:01p.m.

September 24

Her curled hair swayed to the side as a small breeze went by. The house was big and red with black shutters. It had a rustic look to it. Nicole walked up the stone steps and breathed in some air, pressing her French manicured finger onto the doorbell. A moment later the big black door opened to reveal gorgeous Alexis. She was wearing her curly red locks in two loose pigtails while wearing a sleeveless dark blue hoody dress and gold flats.

"Nicole! Come in," she said sweetly, moving to the side for the other girl. The brunette walked into a warm room, the walls a deep red while a fireplace blazed in the corner.

"Okay Nicole, sit," Alexis commanded, sitting down on the cozy brown couch.

Nicole did as commanded, sitting quickly next to the superior. "In the room is a monitor," Alexis explained, making her voice low so it sounded quieter then usual.

"You mean like a t.v." Nicole replied, leaning forward.

"Duh. Anyway, it's a big deal and you need to use it!" Alexis exclaimed accidentally, covering her mouth to show that she was sorry.

"Why?" Nicole questioned, blue eyes eager.

"Just take this," Alexis said, pulling something out of her pocket. It was a pink key with tropical flowers printed all over it.

"What's this?" Nicole mumbled, lifting it up to her eye level to examine it.

"It's a spare key I made. I want you to have it." Alexis whispered.

Nicole gasped inwardly. "If this is so important, why are you giving it to me!" Nicole said sharply, Alexis thinking.

"Nicole if you haven't noticed you've become the new alpha."

Nicole had a shocked expression on her face. It felt like she had just walked into the mall and had won a yearlong shopping spree. "Are you serious," Nicole said, Alexis giving an aggravated sigh.

"Well your close. Anyway, you use this until the end of the year. If you don't become alpha I expect it back, got it!" Alexis said sternly, Nicole nodding quickly and putting it into her purse.

"And this." Alexis placed a piece of paper into Nicole's waiting hands.

"What is it?"

Alexis leaned back onto a red beaded pillow. "That is a schedule of all the ESP classes."

"ESP?"

"Just go find out which class that guy you were kissing is in and tomorrow go to the room."

"What if the Pretty Committee is in there?" Nicole said, scanning the list of groups.

"Don't worry. They're in Science and tomorrow Mr.Myner always has a really long talk about leaves or whatever. They won't be in." the red head sighed, picking at her nail.

"But I have no idea where it is," Nicole stated, slumping her shoulders. A wave of annoyance swept through her body.

"There's a map on the corner of the paper." She was right, a small map was scribbled on the corner.

"Than-"Nicole stopped when she saw the old fashioned clock on top of the fireplace. "I gotta go!" she said, standing up. Alexis stood up as well, swinging the front door for Nicole.

"Make sure to ask him," the red head winked as Nicole waved goodbye and jumped onto the bike.

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Briarwood Soccer Field

Soccer Practice

4:30 p.m.

September 24th

She heard guys panting and running as she looked around the corner of the soccer field. The team was doing laps around the circle, all looking like they were going to pass out any moment. "Wow, brutal," she thought, sliding onto one of the bleachers. Spencer turned to look at her. Nicole waved but he continued to run.

"Sorry," she thought to herself, spotting Derrington among the crowd. Ten minutes later practice was over and the team collapsed onto the ground.

"Derrick!" she yelled out, waving to him. He quickly grabbed his Adidas bag and ran over.

"You came," he huffed, still exhausted.

"Well duh. Of course I came," she smiled back, sitting up in her perfect outfit. She was wearing a short blouse dress that had red vertical lines and small red straps. Under it she wore a classic pair of True Religion jeans. Her hair was put into two loose pigtails, a red bow on each. "So, where are we going?" the brunette asked.

"Want to go for pizza?"

Nicole thought for a moment. _That would cheat on my diet but…._ "Okay," she said, gliding around the metal bar to walk with him.

"Did you bike here?" he asked her, fanning himself with his shirt.

"Yeah, but Spencer's taking the bike so I guess I have to ride with you," Nicole teased, confident with herself. Derrington laughed and grabbed his bike from the rack, swinging his leg over.

Nicole slid into the back seat, wrapping her arms around his waist again. "So you've decided to hold on?" Derrington chuckled, making Nicole blush.

"Well I don't want to look like an idiot if I fall off. Duh," she mumbled, pressing her cheek against his back. Derrington kicked off the ground and started to pedal down the street.

"So, did your friends have fun at the party?" Nicole said over the whipping wind.

"Yeah! They loved it." Derrington grinned. "I did."

Nicole blushed. "Very funny," she said sternly, sitting back up to lessen the physical contact.

"Did I just make it awkward?" the blond said, turning a corner sharply.

The brunette shrugged. "Yes," she said sarcastically, jumping when Derrington made a quick stop. "We're there already?" she questioned, looking past her boyfriend to see a neighborhood street. Derrington turned in his seat to look at Nicole, making a fluttering feeling inside her stomach.

"But I really did have a good time," he said confidently, his brown eyes filled with playfulness. Nicole brushed some hair back to hide her embarrassment.

"Good," she said confidently back. Nicole noticed that his eyes became dull, making her a bit curious. "Derrick, what's wrong?" she asked, holding onto the seat's sides.

"Nothing, just thinking," he replied, turning away and biking again. Nicole thought about the response when it hit her. _He was thinking about Massie Block…._

The two rode in silence until Derrington stopped in front of a pizza place called Slice of Heaven. Nicole slipped off the seat and readjusted her purse on her shoulder. The place had no windows in the front, shaping itself like a pizza oven. "One word, corny" she thought to herself, following Derrington to the door. He opened it for her. "Why thank you Derrick," she said, strutting though the door and to what seemed like the waiting table.

The girl was a bubbly blond, her hair put up into a ponytail while she wore a white waitress shirt and plain black skirt. "Hello," she smiled.

Nicole examined her. "Definitely a college student," she thought, shifting her weight to one foot.

"We need a table. Two please," Derrington grinned, walking up behind the brunette. The waitress had a confused look then smiled slyly.

"Right this way," she said, walking around the table with two menus. She led them to a small booth in the corner, Nicole and Derrington sitting opposite of each other. "What would you two-" Nicole hated how the stupid blond emphasized the word _two_ "like to drink?" she asked, placing menus on the wooden table.

"I'll have a coke," Derrington quickly replied, readjusting his seating.

"I'll have an iced tea," Nicole said coolly, sitting up confidently. The waitress walked away.

"An iced tea?" Derrington laughed, leaning forward in his seat.

"Yeah, what about it?" Nicole replied, leaning forward like Derrington did.

"Why do girls always buy drinks like that?" he questioned.

"Because we like them?" Nicole stated like he was an idiot. Derrington rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair.

"So, what do you think of Octavian?" he asked, trying to lighten the tension from the stupid question.

"It's okay I guess," she sighed when her cell phone went off.

Alexis-Don't forget to ask!!!!!!!!!!!! (:

Nicole shoved it back into her bag and leaned forward onto her elbows. "I have a question," she said flirtatiously. Derrington raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What do you have fourth, fifth, and sixth period?" she asked. She had looked at the schedule and she was sure that he must have been in one of the three.

"Why?" Derrington asked suspiciously. The waitress came with the drinks, placing them in front of the designated people.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked sweetly, looking at the two.

"You want to share a pepperoni pizza?" he asked Nicole, pleading like a puppy dog.

"I luv pepperoni." Nicole giggled, nodding her head. The blond scribbled something onto her notepad and walked away. "Back to the question," Nicole quickly stated.

"Uh…" Derrington mumbled, waiting for an explanation.

Nicole sighed again, thinking of an excuse. "I want to know so that I can come by lunch maybe sometime," Nicole stated, proud of her excuse.

"Oh, well fourth period I have history. Fifth period is lunch and….um, a free period," Derrington replied, leaning back in his seat again. _Bingo._

"Okay, thanks," Nicole fake smiled. Derrington looked at her.

"You're not still mad at me about the kiss, right?" he asked. He slightly helpless, making him super cute.

Nicole leaned onto her hand. "Derrick, I can't be mad at my first kiss." His face lit up as he shook some hair to the side. The waitress came over with the pizza, sliding it onto the table. "Do you guys want anything else?" she asked. _Does this girl really have to push that we're going out? _

Derrington cracked a smile. "No we're good," he said. _So he's annoyed too. _The girl blinked then walked away to wait on other tables.

"So, A new student's coming after," he said, grabbing a piece of pizza and taking a bite.

"Really? Who is it?" Nicole said as she took a piece as well.

"Don't know. I hope he's cool," Derrington laughed, shoving more pizza into his mouth, red tomato splattering against his cheek. Nicole giggled. "fawht?" he asked, mouth filled. Nicole pointed to her cheek. He quickly rubbed it off, face turning to a soft shade of red.

"Cute," Nicole said taking a bite of hers. Derrington smiled shyly, taking another bite more carefully. The two chatted for an hour before he biked her home.

"Thanks for taking me out Derrick. You didn't have to pay though," she said, holding her hair down. _Yeah right._

"Tch, like I would have let you," Derrington chuckled. Nicole flipped her phone open to check for any messages.

Katie- Are you out with Derrick?

Nicole started to type with one hand fiercely.

Nicole-Yup, we went for pizza.

Katie-that took you long enough to reply

Nicole-whatev. We're biking back from a pizza place

Katie- DIET CHEATER!!!!!!

Nicole rolled her eyes, leaning forward a bit when she noticed a turn up ahead.

Nicole-anyway, I'll talk to you tomorrow

Katie- Try not to burn the house down.

"Oh my god!" Nicole said to herself.

Derrington turned to look at her. "What?" he asked, pressing on the brake. Nicole quickly texted back.

Nicole-you're going to regret that!!!

Katie- 3 you too. Bye!

"You okay?" he asked as she snapped the phone closed and put it back into her bag.

"I'm fine. Katie just said something stupid," Nicole dismissed it with a wave of the hand. Derrington shrugged it off and began to pedal again. Five minutes later they reached the Langdon Estate. Nicole jumped off and smoothed out her jeans. "Thanks, I had fun," she said, smiling her cutest smile of day.

"Cool." He smiled the smile she loved so much. "Well I better go," he said, leaning forward.

"Are you waiting for a kiss?" she asked slyly, reaching over to hold onto the bike handle.

Derrington closed his eyes and leaned forward, shaking his butt. Nicole giggled and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his and staying in that position. She felt the same melting feeling as she kissed him, pulling back quickly when she thought she heard the front door open. Nicole peaked around the brick wall and jumped. Spencer was walking down the steps casually, grabbing his bike.

"It's Spencer!" she whispered, pushing Derrington's bike backwards.

"I'll go say h-"No, you can't!" Nicole said a bit frantic. Derrington gave her a confused look.

"I'll see you later, okay Derrick?" she said, pecking his cheek before pushing him away again, Derrington biking away. Nicole quickly walked around the corner just in time to run into Spencer.

"Oh Nicole," he blinked his green eyes.

"Where are you going?" Nicole asked, inwardly sighing relief.

"Over to Ben's house," Spencer explained, walking past Nicole. "Had a fun time with Derrick?" he asked flatly.

"Yes, thank you," she replied, feeling a small wave of guilt. Spencer didn't say anything, just hopped onto his bike and peddled away like Derrington. Nicole crossed her arms, walking quickly back into the house.

**TBC….**

Here's another chapter! R&R!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Octavian Country Day School

The Bomb Shelter

1:32 p.m.

September 25th

The girls giggled as they sneaked down a cold flight of stairs. Pairs of shoes were in their hands, trying to minimize the level of sound. "Are we almost there? We've gone down three flights of stairs," Natalie whispered, looking around a corner for faculty.

Nicole pressed her finger against her lips to signal quiet as she ran down another flight. The girls giggled again as Nicole fumbled with the key. A small click was heard and Nicole grinned. "We're in."

The girls whisper-squealed as they slipped their shoes on and walked into the room. The smell of coffee blast through the door way as Nicole flicked on the light.

"Oh"

"My"

"Gawd!" the girls squealed, Jacqueline closing then locking the door. The Prep Posse dispersed around the room, looking at things and gushing about them.

"Look at this closet!" Angela exclaimed, looking through the different colored Juicy Cotour sweat pants. "I've fallen in love all over again," she sighed, digging her face into the soft fabric.

"I've fallen in love with this coffee machine!" Natalie said, pressing the button down and letting the hot brown liquid pour into the Starbucks cup. Everyone watched her as she took a sip. "Totally Fab!" she approved, taking another gulp. Nicole nodded and walked over to the pink faux-fur seats. Grabbing the rhinestone-studded remote, she flopped down onto it and kicked off her flats.

"Natalie, grab some coffee for all of us and hurry up!" Nicole said over her shoulder, the other girls gathering in their seats. "Okay," she breathed yoga style, pointing the remote and clicking on. The television fuzzed for a moment before revealing a black and white room filled with boys, Briarwood boys.

"Oh my gawd! It's Emotional Sensitivity Powwows!" Katie gasped, girls turning to give her a questioning look. "It's this class the Briarwood boys have taken for the past five years. The guys agreed to it if the info was kept under wraps," she explained. "Also known as-"

"ESP," Nicole finished, nodding in understanding.

"Genius," Jacqueline mumbled, taking the coffee from Natalie's hands as she passed them out. Natalie jump-sat next to Angela and Nicole and looked at the monitor.

"There's Derrington, Cam, Aaron, Josh Hotz, and….." she said, pointing them out while she scanned around. "Chris Plovert ands Kemp." She finished. "Jack pot."

"Time to start class," an older man's voice rang through the room. A white hand picked up the camera and planted it on a desk. You could see his almost baldhead and stern look as he talked. "Like last year, I hope you guys have been writing a lot in your journals," he said, sounds of chalk tapping against the board.

"That's Dr.Loni. The radio guy," Katie pointed out, slipping off her gold flats and sliding them to the side.

"Journals? Corny" Angela snorted, leaning onto the chair's armrest.

"Today we are going to talk about relationships and different kinds," he said coolly, a nauseating blur filling the screen and it landing in front of Aaron. "Aaron, what do you have to tell us today," Dr. Loni asked. TPP saw Aaron fidget then sigh.

"Well I like this girl." He mumbled as the surrounding guys snickered. "Her name's Katie Murphy."

"Oh my gawd!" the delta exclaimed, leaning forward.

"Wow. You guys would be perfect," Jacqueline burst out laughing.

"But there's this ninth grader upstairs, Ben Neuffer? You guys know him." Nicole saw Derrington nod his head and tap his pencil onto the table. "Well," the camera moved to the side. "He likes her too and he's older! I never talk to her either," Aaron grumbled, sinking into his chair so the camera could only see his red hair.

"Ben likes me?" Katie said to herself as the group gave her a disbelieving look. "Katie, are you stupid? He always talks to you and stuff," Angela scoffed, tugging a bit on her side ponytail.

"Aaron, please think. Does it really matter the age? There are boys in here that have girlfriends, right?" Dr.Loni pointed out. Nicole blushed when Derrington's hand shot up.

"I have something to talk about!" he said anxiously. "Nicole!" the boys exclaimed, bursting into a laugh.

"Wow, Derrington really likes you," Katie smiled slyly as the group clapped.

"Wait your turn Mr. Harrington. Now Aaron, you should probably try to communicate more with Ms. Murphy," Dr. Loni stated. Aaron nodded his head and passed the bear, making another blur. Cam Fisher's face filled the screen.

"My girlfriend Claire….well she's still deciding if she's going to move to L.A. I don't want her to go but, if she wants that career that bad," Cam looked down at his hands.

"I feel sorry for him," Jacqueline inquired, chugging the rest of her coffee.

"Yeah, Claire's actually pretty nice," the blond Natalie commented.

"Cam, have you talked to Ms. Lyons about this matter?" the "doctor" asked. Cam nodded slowly like he was contemplating the question. The Prep Posse leaned forward in their faux fur pink chairs.

"What am I supposed to do? Tell her I love her?" Cam mumbled, looking at the desk wood helplessly.

"Yes!" a deep voice from across the room yelled. Cam's cheeks went pink before he hid himself in his leather jacket.

"Aww!" The Prep Posse all said at the same time.

"Mr. Fisher, I think you should talk to her about your relationship and see what happens," Dr. Loni suggested, grabbing the camera and passing it to Derrick.

"It's Derrington's turn, be quiet," Nicole commanded.

"I have a new girlfriend, Nicole Langdon," he said, guys starting to cheer for him.

"That's a different girl from Ms. Block, is it not?"

"Yeah, I like her a lot. She has no problem kissing in public, she doesn't push me away when I flirt with her, and she really cute," Derrington grinned, sitting up in his blue plastic chair.

The Prep Posse clapped while Nicole gave herself a pat on the back. "How do you think Ms. Block feels about this?" Dr. Loni asked with his deep voice ringing in the speakers.

ESP and the Bomb Shelter went silent as Derrington looked forward, thinking. "I'm not sure Dr. Loni," he grumbled, crossing his arms. The teacher nodded in understanding.

"I think you should talk to her about the situation soon Mr. Harrington."

"Uh, no!" Nicole yelled at the t.v. Suddenly a creaking noise was heard through the t.v. speakers.

"Dr. Loni, Mrs. Humbridge wanted to give you this," a familiar voice said. It was Nicole's older brother Spencer who had walked into a session of ESP. The gorgeous brunette walked over and handed Dr. Loni a note, looking around the room with his blue stripped button up, a dark blue t-shirt that said A& F, and his brown shorts and flip flops.

"Hey Spencer," Cam grinned as Spencer waved back.

"Oh god," Nicole thought, digging her face into one of her manicured hands.

"Spencer, we're meeting at the park right?" Derrington asked, leaning forward in his chair. _Crap._

Spencer twitched as he looked at Derrington with his clear green eyes. Nicole's heart was thumping as she waited for a reaction. Spencer glared at Derrington as he shoved his hands into his shorts. "Thank you Spencer, could you take this book with you?" Dr. Loni asked, handing a blue textbook to the Langdon.

Derrington had a confused look on his face as Spencer walked over to the door and yanked it open.

"Dude, what was that?" Aaron asked, turning to give Derrington a questioning look. The blond just shook his head.

"Oh god," Nicole grumbled, looking down at the tiled floor.

"Why did Spencer do that?" Natalie questioned, tugging at the faux fur pink chair that she was sitting on. Nicole leaned back in her chair, gazing at the screen while Dr. Loni did a lecture about feelings.

"Spencer likes Massie," she sighed. The Prep Posse gasped.

"Are you serious, she's so evil!" Katie blurted out.

"Slut," Natalie said, crossing her arms.

"LBR!" Angela and Jacqueline said in unison.

"Spencer doesn't think that. And now he hates Derrington now because they kissed," Nicole explained, gathering her things and putting them in her Hollister bag. The Prep Posse did the same, hoisting the bags onto their shoulders. Nicole picked up the remote and clicked the monitor off, throwing the devise onto her chair.

"What are you going to do?" Angela asked, tugging at a loose piece of hair. The Prep Posse all waited for a response from the alpha. Nicole reached out to the door handle to the bomb shelter.

"Nothing, I'm not going to do anything."

Octavian Country Day School

The Auditorium

October 1st

8:33 AM

When seated, the whole room started to gossip about Nicole's party. "So the school is still talking about it," Nicole sighed, reglossing her lips with a tube of Glossip Girl blueberry.

"Can you believe that Nicole Landgon stole Massie's boyfriend?"

"They kissed in the middle of the pool!"

"I feel so sorry for Massie." 

"Do you think Nicole will take Massie's place?"

Nicole's face stayed blank until Principal Burns walked out on the stage. "Students, be quiet please," she asked sternly as the girls quieted down.

Principal Burns took in a shaky breathe before taking the microphone in her hands. "Last night at our neighboring school, the pipe to the wave pool broke."

The audience gasped as The Prep Posse leaned forward in their plastic chairs. " The historic building now looks like Atlantis," the principal explained as she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. The students started to talk loudly as Principal Burns got herself back together. "They are working on rebuilding it but until then…." The huge wooden doors clicked open and over enthusiastic boys flooded in.

"OMG!" Natalie squealed as she stood up to wave high. Angela and Jacqueline stood up and clapped as the guys went around looking for seats or just sit on girls' laps. Nicole turned to look at The Pretty Committee. They looked guilty for some reason as they ignored all the guys.

The alpha raised her eyebrow but lit up when she spotted her favorite shaggy blond. "Derrick!" she waved over the boys and girls. Derrington spotted Nicole and walked over quickly, Aaron coming behind him.

Nicole hugged him and smiled. "We can see each other at school now!" she said cheerfully as the rest of the Prep Posse started to talk the boys that started to surround them.

"Katie, hey," Aaron smiled, pushing his red hair back. Katie blinked then smiled back.

"Hi Aaron, want to sit next to me?" she asked when Ben came walking in though the doors. His was wearing a blue shirt that said Single if you're hot and faded shorts.

"Hey Katie," he said playfully, brushing his brown hair back.

"Hey," she replied, noticing how ah-dorable he looked in that outfit. Aaron sent the older boy a glare before grabbing a chair and plopping down on it, slouching. Ben sat in front of Katie, turning so that he could talk to her.

"I wonder what happened? The water pipe I mean," Derrington sighed, crossing his arms. Nicole shrugged.

"At least we're together now," she thought when suddenly she was pulled up by her boyfriends strong grasp. "Wha?" she said as Derrington sat down in her chair and pulled her onto his lap. The Prep Posse giggled as Nicole blushed madly.

"Thanks for the chair," laughed the blond, placing his chin on her shoulder.

"Welcome," Nicole replied sarcastically. Jacqueline tapped her arm and pointed at Spencer who had walked in. He was wearing a A&F brown jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a green Hollister shirt, dark brown shorts, and white sneakers. He looked around with his green eyes and spotted Massie. He sighed and grinned at some girls that were staring and giggling at him.

"Sorry sis," he thought as he walked towards Massie's group. Nicole watched him steadily and felt her plucked eyebrows crease when she saw his target. Spencer reached out and lightly grabbed Massie's shoulder, making the alpha jump. He leaned down, pressing his cheek against the side of her head. "Hey Massie," he whispered slyly, pulling away and walking towards his guy friends, Ben leaving Katie to go to the Langdon.

"Oh my god," Alicia whispered, tugging on Massie's New York Company green shirt.

"Did Spencer Langdon just PF you?" Dylan squealed, clapping her hands.

"PF?" Cam asked, sitting next to Claire. The Pretty Committee gave him a look.

"A pass flirt? Duh!" Kristen waved her hand dismissively. Massie's face was hot as she pressed her fingers against her cheek.

"_Hey Massie."_

TBC….

Sorry for not updating, camp started last week.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Starbucks Kiosk

12:32p.m.

October 2nd

Nicole took a sip of her fat free mocha latte and sighed.

"_Hey Massie."_

_What is he thinking! I hate her._ The brunette leaned back on the wooden chair and groaned, tilting her head back.

"Yo."

Nicole jumped in her seat, almost falling over if the boy didn't catch her chair. "Whoa, careful," Derrington laughed, pushing her back up.

"Thanks," Nicole sighed in relief as she fixed her pink plaid A&F Bermuda shorts and matching layered shirt. Derrington walked around the small circular table and sat down on the opposite chair.

"What you thinking about?" he asked her, taking her coffee cup and taking a gulp. Nicole smiled, this action of sharing a drink an indication of a relationship.

"Nothing much, just school," she replied, fiddling with the "N" pendant around her neck. Derrington extended his tanned arm and touched it as well.

"Where did you get this? You wear it a lot," he commented, placing his elbow onto the table. Nicole blinked.

"Oh, well a few years ago we each got each other a Tiffanies necklace for the certain someone's birthday. It has their first initial as a pendant," she explained, Derrington's fingers spinning it around.

"Cool," he grinned, pulling away. "Where's your group?"

"I just wanted to be alone for a bit," she said quietly. Derrington leaned forward, making his face close.

"Is it okay for me to be here?"

Nicole nodded and smiled just for him, him smiling back.

"So, do you know Spencer's deal? I mean, he never talks to me and always glares!" Derrington groaned, annoyance in his voice. "Also, when we're practicing shooting the goal, he aims for me! Does he have a grudge against me now or something?" he asked, leaning forward again, making Nicole slide back in her seat.

"He hates you because you kissed the girl he's crushing on. You also kissed her behind a bleacher at a soccer game and Spencer knew that I liked you!" _Like I would actually say that. _"I have no idea, I'm sorry," Nicole mumbled, crossing her fingers together like a knitting stitch. Derrington sighed and took Nicole's hand, pulling it up to his face.

A melting feeling welled up behind her belly button when his lips pressed against her knuckles. Derrington let go and smirked at her, brown eyes playful. "Doesn't matter," he simply stated, pulling away. Nicole noticed some girls giggling and turned to look at them. They froze still from the alpha's cool gaze.

"So, what happened to the new kid?" Nicole asked, turning away from the girls. Derrington shrugged.

"I think he's coming tomorrow," Derrington sighed, tugging at his green soccer jersey.

"Oh, you have soccer practice later?"

Derrington nodded. Nicole watched him as he stood up, swinging his blue backpack onto his back.

"I'll see you later then, darling," Derrington teased, leaning down to peck her cheek and walk out of the Starbucks. The girls giggled again as Nicole stood up as well.

"Geeze Spencer," she thought, brushing her hair back and pushing the door open.

Block Estate

Front Gate

3:23 p.m.

October 2nd

The brunette tilted his bike onto the wall before walking in through the large gates. "I didn't know Claire lived in such a big place, well it's the same size as ours but…" Spencer walked to the main house and rapped on the wood door, sighing in the process. After a short moment a women opened the door. She had brown semi-curly hair, a bit tall. She was wearing a dull red lipstick with a kimono dress.

"Can I help you?" she asked curiously to the Langdon.

"Yes, can you tell me where I can find Todd Lyons?" he asked back politely, grinning. The women seemed impressed by his manners and nodded.

"Yup, go down that path and you'll see the guest house. He should be there, but can I ask who you are?"

"Spencer Langdon Miss," he replied, readjusting his backpack strap.

"Nice to meet you, Kendra Block," Massie's mother introduced. Spencer blinked.

"Are you Massie's mother?"

Kendra nodded and leaned on the doorframe. "How do you know her Spencer?"

Spencer shrugged, his green eyes scanning the path down to the guesthouse. " I see her around at soccer games and stuff," he stated. _Can I please go now?_

"Well, I better not stall you, goodbye Spencer," she said, stepping back to grab the door.

"You too Mrs. Block," and Spencer turned to walk down the path. "So Massie lives here," he mumbled to himself as he approached the small house. Shaking some brown hair out of his face he knocked on the door, standing in silence when the door opened to reveal Claire Lyons in her two-piece bathing suit.

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" Claire mumbled, noticing that she was wearing a bikini.

Spencer chuckled before taking something out of his backpack. "Cam told me to give this to Todd?"

Claire's face immediately lit up, her taking the CD case and bag of gummies. "These are for me! Thanks Spencer!" she giggled, taking a green gummy worm and slurping it up like spaghetti.

"No proble-"Spencer?" Massie's head stuck out from behind Claire, hair up in a ponytail.

"Hey Massie," Spencer smiled, waving his hand. She emerged from Claire in a blue striped bikini, the rest of PTC peering out of nearby room. Spencer gulped internally from all the stares. "Am I interrupting something?" he laughed, fiddling with the corner of his shirt.

"No, we're just going swimming," Massie said coolly, picking at a cuticle. The Pretty Committee giggled.

"Oh, well sorry to disturb you," Spencer said playfully before turning and starting to walk away.

" You could go swimming with us," Massie suggested, the rest of the group giving each other looks. Spencer turned and grinned.

"Sorry Massie, but I don't have my bathing suit with me," Spencer sighed. Massie's face became disappointed as she tugged on her ponytail.

"Sorry, maybe next time," he laughed, walking down the steps and waving goodbye. The girls watched him as he walked down the path, grabbed his bike, and left.

"He's really cute," Kristen giggled in her red bikini.

"And he's a year older," Alicia commented, her glossy black hair falling over her shoulders. Massie turned to them and grinned.

"New target spotted," the alpha winked, The Pretty Committee cheering.

Octavian Country Day School

Bomb Shelter

1:35 p.m.

October 3rd

The girls sat around the monitor in silence. They didn't know if it would work, but they had to see. Nicole extended her arm and clicked the button on the rhine-stone studded remote. The monitor fuzzed to life, the girls leaning forward in their chairs eagerly. After another second a room full of boys filled the screen. "Yes!" they all cheered happily, hugging each other.

"Now boys, we will only be having this class once a week since we have relocated, but I was able to rescue the share bear," the familiar voice of Dr. Loni rung through the speakers.

"You rock Dr. Loni!" Angela whooped, sticking her fist up in the air. The guys were all writing in their journals fiercely, all seeming like they were trying to finish fast.

"Pencils down." The sound of dropping writing utensils told the girls that the guys had stopped. "Okay, I asked all of you to write four chambers of your heart, like we did last year," The doctor said, picking up the share bear and placing it in front of Chris Plovert.

"Um, well mine are Kemp's playboy subscriptions, my white beagle, wingman, and girls," he said confidently, surrounding guys cheering while The Prep Posse cringed in disgust. Kemp who was sitting next to Chris high-fived him before the camera went fuzzy again and landed in front of Cam.

"My four chambers are soccer, my family, rock music, and Claire," Cam said proudly as he threw it to someone else. The camera was tilted so you could only see his neck, a leather necklace with a shark tooth dangling off of it.

"Who's that?" Jacqueline questioned, snapping at her pink hair band around her wrist. Natalie shrugged.

"He must be the new student. Heard about him Katie?" the blond asked the other blond who shook her head.

"Ah, the new student. What are the four chambers of your heart?" Dr. Loni asked eagerly in the background. The Prep Posse wanted to know too, but they wanted to know it was first.

"My four chambers of my heart are football, my golden retriever, music, and-"

Nicole's eyes widened when she heard him say "Nicole Langdon."

"Um, dude. Nicole's Derrington's girlfriend," Cam pointed out, the camera shifting to show Derrington, clearly aggravated.

The camera blurred and made a long journey to what seemed like Dr. Loni's desk, considering we could see the whole circle of boys. "I-Isn't that.." Katie said, walking over to the T.V. and pointing at one of the guys.

"Jake!" Nicole exclaimed, standing up.

"Isn't it okay to crush on the same girl?" Jake asked Dr. Loni, his black hair spiked a bit. The Prep Posse stood up, crowding around the alpha who was about to explode.

"She's _my_ girlfriend!" Derrington yelled, standing up. Jake stood up as well.

"No, she was my girlfriend a year ago," he replied coolly. Derrington's expression went hard.

"Well she's mine now!" Derrington said loudly, Cam and Josh Hotz keeping the blond in his chair by pushing him back down in his seat.

"Jake, Nicole may have moved on, you understand that right?" Dr. Loni pointed out, leaning against his desk.

"Yeah, but I doubt she has," Jake mumbled in his chair, tugging at the end of his red t-shirt that said Hollister against the side.

"Oh my god!" Nicole mumbled into her hands.

Derrington was about to yell something but the bell went off. The boys started to disperse from the room, The Prep Posse quickly grabbing their things. Nicole quickly walked out of the Bomb Shelter, Angela locking it and passing the key to the alpha. "God, Jake is going to make this school year so irritating!" Nicole mumbled, looking around the corner before leading her group up three flights of stairs and back into the light of the hall way. Looking around to make sure no one saw, they started to walk to their classes.

"Nicole, what are you going to do about him?" Katie asked, them being in the same science class. Nicole thought about this question before a deeper voice called out to her. Derrington came running over, wrapping an arm around Nicole's shoulder.

"Hey, want me to walk you to class?" he smiled, tilting his head a bit to tap her hair. Nicole felt awkward with Derrick after what she had seen but nodded. Katie felt Nicole nudge her and Katie ran forward.

"I'm going ahead, see in five!" she smiled before walking away quickly.

"So, I guess we're in the same science class," her boyfriend pointed out, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yup," Nicole replied, looking down at her white flip-flops.

"Nicole, you okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Nicole quickly looked at him and smiled.

"Totally fi-" They had turned to go into the science room and she saw Jake standing there in front of the white board. Derrington lace his arm around Nicole's waist and pull her closer to him as they walked in. Katie was sitting in the back row, sending nervous looks towards Nicole while she did the same. The brunette tried to hide behind Derrington as they passed Jake, Nicole sitting between Katie and Derrington.

"Man, this sucks!" Nicole thought, texting all her friends fiercely.

TBC….

I'll update at least once a week!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Science Room

Back Row

2:05 p.m.

October 3rd

"Hey, I'm Jake Anderson," the boy introduced, Nicole turning away so he couldn't see.

"Jake, could you please sit over there?" the teacher asked as Jake walked over to an open chair and sat down. Katie shifted away as well, Jake walking smoothly past her.

Nicole looked up to see Jake and Derrington glare at one another. "Hey Nicole," Jake said calmly, the alpha twitching. She looked at him, a fake grin plastering her perfect face.

"Hey Jake," she mumbled, quickly looking away. Jake went to his seat and Mrs. Harven started the lesson. Nicole was scribbling flowers on the corner of her notebook when Katie tapped her leg.

"Look at Derrington," Katie wrote lightly in her notebook. Nicole tilted her head to see Derrington glaring at Jake.

"Derrington, you okay?" Nicole asked her boyfriend quietly. He nodded quickly and looked down at the textbook. Katie and Nicole exchanged glances before sighing and pretending that they were actually listening to Mrs. Harven.

The Café

The Prep Posse Table

+boys

12:32 p.m.

October 4th

"School is so boring!" Natalie exclaimed, stretching her arms before taking a bite out of her low calorie ham sub.

"Natalie, tell us something we don't know!" Angela replied, throwing a grape at the blond and having it bounce off her cheek.

"So, what do you guys want to do this weekend?" Jacqueline asked, girls at other tables turning to hear.

"We could go to the amusement park!" Katie recommended enthusiastically. "All of us, including the boys!" The boys gave each other high fives before Nicole tapped her pen loudly against the table.

"We have to plan this first! Now, who's parents are going to drive?" Nicole said, opening her pink organizer.

"My dad can drive, he's so proud of his new car he'll drive anyone!" Angela stated confidently. "Can Brian come?"

"Of course Angela, we'd never leave your boyfriend behind!" Nicole scoffed, patting Angela's hand sarcastically before jotting something down. "So Angela's dad can drive. I think my mom could too." Nicole chewed on the end of her pink fluffy pen and wrote her name down. "I want everyone to write down their name here if they're coming, okay?" the alpha instructed, ripping a page out her organizer and passing it around.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Jacqueline squealed, clapping her hands. Everyone agreed when Nicole felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Spencer, Ben, and another guy with bright blond hair and green eyes.

"What's going to be fun?" he asked playfully, lacing an arm around Nicole's neck.

"We're going to the amusement park," Angela replied, tugging at a loose hair.

"Cool, I want to go!" Ben burst in, pushing past Spencer. He looked at Katie and grinned, Aaron glaring at the ninth grader. Nicole sighed and crossed her arms.

"Fine, do you think mom could drive a few of us?" she said, scribbling Ben's name onto the paper.

"Yeah, why not? It's about time she took us somewhere," Spencer said, the group giving each other eager looks.

"My dad can drive too," Cam offered. "But I'll only go if Claire comes," he said, spinning in his seat. Nicole almost spit her diet coke when she heard this request.

"But if she goes, the whole Pretty Committee will go!" Nicole said, coughing a bit. The Prep Posse sent each other nervous glances.

"Nicole, let them come. You don't have to be with them. It's a huge park," Spencer whispered into his sister's ear. Her eyebrows creased in disapproval.

"If they come, I want them in a different care pool," she said coldly to Cam, him shrugging.

"That's good enough for me," he replied, standing from the table and walking to The Pretty Committee. Nicole noticed Derrington stiffen then relax.

"Derrick, you okay?" she asked quietly as people arranged who they would ride with for the carpool. He looked at her, his playful brown eyes dull.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "But I'll be great if you give me a kiss," he said, shaking his butt. Nicole smiled at him, tilting her head.

"You better do it fast before I change my mind," she said, closing her eyes as he pressed his lips against her's. The table whooped but quickly quieted down when they saw some teachers turn their heads to look. He pulled away, whipping some red lip gloss off his lips.

"I'm satisfied," he laughed, making Nicole's stomach flutter. Spencer sent Nicole a warning glance before turning away to talk to Angela and Jacqueline. Ben was sitting next to Katie, fiddling with the necklace around his neck when he saw Nicole and Derrington separate.

"Hey Katie, wanna do the same?" he asked, a low growl at the back of his throat. Katie gave him a disgusted look.

"Ben, my first kiss will be with my boyfriend, and you are definitely not him," she scoffed, re-curling one of her curls with her finger. Ben made a puppy face.

"Aw, that hurt," he said, a bit muffled by his over puffy under lip. Katie laughed, taking a bite of her sandwich. The bell went off and everyone quickly got up, heading for the doors. Massie ran over to Spencer, taking his shoulder lightly and spinning him around.

"So you're going, right?" she said, happy that she put on an extra coat of lip protection. Spencer smiled at her.

"Well of course Miss Block," he said with his best imitation of an English man. That made her giggle. "Later," he said, tapping his textbook against her forehead and walking out with Ben and the white blond boy that they found out was named Brett. The Pretty Committee huddled around her like a swarm of mosquitoes.

"He's totally into you," Dylan burped, the group waving away the smell.

"I hope so, he's perfect," Massie purred, walking forward.

"What about the fact that he's Nicole's brother?" Kristen added in. Massie grinned evilly.

"That makes it even better. Considering Nicole's ex-boyfriend is now attending our school," she said, lifting her finger.

Alicia lifted her's. "Point."

Amusement Park

Front Gate

1:42 p.m.

October 6th

The girls filed out of Mrs. Langdon's Range Rover and Nicole turned towards her mother's window. "I'll meet you here at six. Then we'll go eat and go home," Alexandria explained sternly, Nicole sighing.

"Yes mother, we'll be on time," she smiled, The Prep Posse waiting for her near the gate. The mother nodded and drove off, the brunette turning just in time to see the other cars pull up and the people climbing out.

"Nicole!" Derrington's face lit up, him running over and squeezing the breath out of her. Katie and Natalie giggled, them running towards each other slowly then hugging.

"Oh Derrington, you're so hot!" Katie chanted.

"Oh Nicole, you're so beautiful!" Natalie said, whipping away fake tears. They both stopped when a glare pierced them, almost burning a hole through their flesh. Jacqueline pulled them away, Angela looking for Brian.

"Hey guys," Spencer smiled, the guys walking behind him. The parents drove off, Nicole some how convincing them to enter through a different entrance.

"This is going to be so much fun! Roller Coaster first!" Natalie exclaimed, jabbing her finger up in the air, an assortment of bangles falling down her slender wrist. Brett chuckled and grinned.

"Hey, you're Natalie Bellamont, right?" he asked politely, sticking his hand out. Natalie nodded and took his hand in her's.

"And you are Brett Jacob," she replied coolly, brushing some white blond hair out of her face. Her bangs were pushed to the side perfectly, hair in two loose pigtails. He nodded happily before pulling away. The Prep Posse exchanged glances before Natalie shrugged sarcastically and smiled before walking closer to the gate.

"What are we standing around for, lets go!" she said, the group cheering as well as they entered the park.

"So, what do you want to ride first Derrick?" Nicole asked, her arm looped around Derrington's.

"Do you like roller coasters?" he asked, everyone chatting among themselves.

"If we're going to a coaster, lets go to the cobra first! It's the newest ride!" Kemp suggested, walking next to Chris Plovert and Cam Fisher. Nicole's stomach leaped, she loved roller coasters. Nicole grabbed Derrington's hand and dashed off.

"Hurry up! I wan to ride it!" she exclaimed, Derrick almost tripping over his own feet.

"Whoa, slow down!" he said, everyone running after them. Nicole stopped when she saw the sign for The Cobra and stood in line.

"This is going to be so much fun!" she squealed, brushing some hair to the side to reveal her crown shaped earrings. Cam tugged on her sleeve gently, making her look towards him.

"Claire just texted me, I have to go meet her," he smiled apologetically. Nicole gave him a disappointed look before shrugging it off.

"We'll meet you later then," she said, Cam, Kemp, and Chris Plovert walking away.

"Geeze," Katie snorted as she sent a glance towards the alpha. Nicole made sure that she looked like she didn't care.

"So, can you believe we're all going into high school next year?" Spencer grinned, crossing his arms and leaning onto the line rail.

"Yeah, but you guys are skipping a grade remember, well sort of. Since Briarwood is seventh through ninth and it became Atlantis, you're going into high school tenth grade," Natalie stated, Ben nodding.

"High school is actually starts through ninth but Briarwood made it wacko and kept you an extra year," Angela sighed, leaning against her boyfriend Brian. He laced her arms around her waist and tilted his chin onto her shoulder.

"At least we'll be together," he said, mostly directing it to the Spanish beauty who nodded in response. As the group had noticed, they were the most affectionate couple. Nicole felt like she was going to gag, secretly pointing her finger into her mouth. Jacqueline, Natalie, and Katie giggled.

"Ah, more girls. Do you think I could hook up with an eleventh grader?" Brett said, wiggling his brown eyebrows. Natalie looked at him, surprised with herself for reacting. "Spencer, didn't you say you wanted a girlfriend?"

The Langdon shrugged, stepping forward when the line moved. "I have my eyes on a certain girl right now." The Prep Posse gave each other knowing glances while Nicole stiffened, feeling her knuckles go white as she gripped the rail. Five minutes later the group got into the coaster and were climbing up the hill.

"So Brett, before we fall to our impending doom, do you like older girls?" Natalie asked curiously, the blond sitting next to her. He looked at her then leaned his head back, letting her only see the side of his face.

"I don't really care I guess," he mumbled, looking forward. "Hey, Ben!" he yelled out to the car up front.

"Yeah?" Ben called over his shoulder, Katie sitting next to him reluctantly. Aaron was in a seat with Jacqueline, her giggling from his rigid expression.

"Aaron, are you tense?" she joked, patting his shoulder. He didn't say anything.

"I don't really care," Ben replied. "What about you Aaron?" he said loudly.

Aaron's face brightened when he was added into the conversation. "I prefer girls my a-" suddenly the coaster was zooming down the hill, hair flying backwards. The group screamed and whooped loudly as The Cobra did twists and turns, sometimes going back wards. The ride halted to a stop, all the teenagers crawling out of the cars shakily.

"That.."

"Was…"

"Awesome!" all the guys yelled, girls waiting in line seeing them then giggling among themselves. The groups wandered around the park, going on rides and enjoying themselves when they decided to split up, the couples going together of course.

"So, what do you want to ride next?" Nicole asked Derrington, both sitting on a bench licking icecream. He shrugged, watching some energetic kids run by. Nicole raised an eyebrow. "Are you….bored?"

Derrick quickly sat up straight. "No, I'm just thinking where we should g-"

"What's wrong?"

"I know the perfect place," he grinned evilly, making Nicole jitter. He took her hand, eating the rest of his cone, and started to walk quickly before standing in front of a dark building.

"What's this?" Nicole mumbled, licking away the left over icecream from her lips. Derrick nudged her, pointing to a sign. It was a wooden sign, fake blood dripping off of it.

"Don't tell me this is a haunted house," Nicole exclaimed, gripping her bag tight.

"You scared?" Derrington teased, poking her red cheek. She blushed.

"Am not!"

"if you need to, you can hold onto my arm," her boyfriend offered, sticking out his tanned arm which she quickly declined.

"No thank you," she stuck out her tongue, walking confidently to the ticket booth. The man was old, a map of wrinkles all over his face. "Two tickets," Nicole said a bit loudly. He sniffed loudly before leaning forward.

"Ten bucks," he said, definitely not having a good day.

"What, that is so over pr-!" she stopped herself, sliding a crisp ten dollar bill under the glass. He raised an eyebrow at her before sliding back two tickets.

"Have a nice day, mam," the old man sneered, Nicole turning away in disgust. She went back to Derrick, sticking a ticket into the pocket on the front of his button up.

"Let's go," she demanded, Derrington grinning.

**TBC…..**

Here's another chapter! R&R please! And I would like to know which character in the Prep Posse you like the most. Also, which pairing.

**Prep Posse-**

Nicole Langdon-

Katie Murphy-

Natalie Bellamont-

Angela Sanz-

Jacqueline Simons-

**Pairings-**

Massie/Spencer-

Nicole/Derrington-

Angela/ Brian-

Katie/Ben-

Katie/Aaron-


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Amusement Park

2:45 p.m.

October 6th

"Here Katie," Aaron smiled, offering a strawberry ice cream cone. She thanked him and took it from his hands, licking some up and letting the coldness travel down to her stomach.

"It is so hot outside!" she groaned, leaning her head back. The red head sat next to her, taking a bite of his ice cream.

"So, what do you want to ride after this?" he asked her, Katie thinking.

"Why don't we go on a coaster, wind would be good," she suggested. Aaron nodded and took another bite. A silence went between them when they heard someone call their names. Ben and Jacqueline came running up to them.

"Come check this out man!" Ben laughed, clutching his stomach. Katie and Aaron followed the other two to a sitting area and hid around a corner. Jacqueline giggled and pointed out a couple on a bench.

"What about them?" Aaron said, clearly confused with the situation. Katie's eyebrows went up, laughter bubbling up in her stomach.

"Aaron, look closer," she whispered. He squinted his eyes and started to laugh, turning away and going crazy. Brian and Angela were in the middle of a make out session and the hiding teenagers were all witnessing it, knowing that this info would be spread through out the school.

"So Katie, you want to try it out?" Ben growled, leaning towards her face. A manicured hand appeared, grabbing his face and pushing it away.

"No thank you, mister Neuffer," she stuck her tongue out, turning back to watch the other couple. Jacqueline nudged her, winking.

"He really likes you," she whispered as Aaron glared at Ben who was just shrugging it off. Katie didn't say anything as Angela and Brian got up and walked away so that she couldn't see them anymore.

Amusement Park

Haunted House

2:52 p.m.

October 6th

Nicole gulped as her and her boyfriend walked down the dark path. "Freaked out yet?" Derrington chuckled, her punching his arm.

"Shut up," she mumbled when suddenly something popped out in front of her. "Ah!" she screamed, grabbing his arm tightly. She was pulling him so hard that he almost lost his balance.

"Wow, calm down Nicole," he exclaimed, stepping forward with Nicole permanently glued to his arm. Silence engulfed them when it seemed like they had just entered the next room. "This is kinda freaking me out," Derrington said, Nicole nodding. She looked up at his face. The faint light that was on his face made his skin pale and white, making him look like a skeleton.

"How long is this?" Nicole said shakily, concentrating on their footsteps. Suddenly the floor disappeared from under their feet and they were sliding down a slide. "Ah!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, Derrick scream not nearly as loud. She fell onto a large cushion and Derrick came toppling after her. He crashed into her, making her fall more forward. "Derrick, what was that!" she demanded, feeling her body tremble. She quickly took out her razor, flipping it open and using the little that came from the screen to look around.

"Boo!"

Nicole screamed again, feeling her heart almost jump out of her chest. Derrick laughed maniacally and flopped back onto the cushion. "Derrick, stop!" she whined, hitting him with her Gucci bag and standing up. Nicole looked down the hall, Derrington standing up behind her.

"I guess that was a trap door. Better get going," he said, taking her hand and walking forward.

"Why aren't you scared?" she said, clearly annoyed. He shrugged, grabbing her and ducking when a fake bat came swinging over them.

"I sort of like this kind of stuff," he replied, standing up and continuing to walk. Nicole didn't say anything, just continued to scream every time something happened. "Nicole, come on. These things are pretty predictable," Derrington said after fog started to fill the hall. Nicole glared at him, letting go of his arm.

"Well sorry that I'm not an expert," she said, turning away with her arms crossed. It wasn't her fault that she was scared, it was his fault for making her buy those tickets and go in.

"Aw come on Nicole, I didn't mean to be like that," he said, taking she shoulder and turning her to look at him. She glared up at him, staring at his Abercrombie and Fitch T-shirt. He leaned forward, pressing his warm lips to her cheek. He grinned at her, her grinning back. "Come on, this is probably going to end soon." They finally got out, Nicole glad to see the sun again.

"We are never doing that again," she demanded, Derrick laughing and buying a hot dog. He took a big chomp out of it and sat on a nearby bench, Nicole sitting next to him. "Can I have a bite?" she asked, him nodding and handing it over. Ketchup was dripping off the sides, making Nicole keep it clear away from her designer clothes. She slowly took a bite, handing it back to Derrick who was watching her. She gulped it down and sighed. "What?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

He scratched his head, his brown eyes flickering to the side a bit. "It's just that most girls don't like eating in front of guys," he mumbled, eating the rest of the dog. Nicole thought for a moment and smiled.

"Well, I'm not like most girls," she winked, leaning over and pressing her lips against his cheek this time. He blushed and smirked.

"Nice," he said as he attempted to shake his butt in a sitting position. Nicole shrugged.

"Yeah, I know."

Amusement Park

Big Bad Wolf Roller Coaster

Waiting Line

2:54 p.m.

October 6th

The Pretty Committee leader sighed before leaning onto the bar. "This line is like so long," she groaned, refreshing the thick coat of lip gloss on her red lips.

"Yeah but it just gives us time to look at the ah-dorable boys," Alicia sighed, batting her eyelashes at a nearby boy. He grinned and waved, blond hair pushed to the side. Suddenly Spencer's head popped out from behind him. TPC gasped as Cam, who was standing next to Claire, waved to the ninth graders.

"Oh my god, it must be destiny," Dylan sang, clasping her hands together and pressing them to her cheek. Kristen nudged her hard, shifting her eyes towards Cam.

"Don't tell me one of you guys like Brett or Spencer," he said, a surprised look crossing his face. Dylan sent around an apologetic look as the group glared at her.

"No, we just know this girl that likes Spencer," Claire waved her hand like she was rejecting a messed up order at a restaurant. Massie gave an impressed smiled as she saw Ben jump over a chain and walk over to the boys.

"Ben's here too," Kristen pointed out, Massie rolling her eyes. Spencer pointed at TPC and the boys started to punch at each other's arms.

"I wonder what they're talking about that's so funny," Dylan mumbled into Alicia's ear, her nodding as she whispered it into the alphas. The line shifted and both groups stepped forward. Josh Hotz, Chris Plovert, and Kemp jumped over the bars to TPC.

"Hey, I got some lemonade slushies," Josh smiled at Alicia, handing it to her.

"You guys are going to get into trouble you know. People are thinking you guys are cutting," Cam said, seeing a guy with piercings all over glare at them.

"You think so?" Chris wondered, taking a long sip out of his drink. The line stepped forward. Kemp and Josh shrugged at each other before the group and everyone else heard a loud "Hey!"

Ben was standing on a bar, his shins pressed up against it. Spencer and the blond were snickering as the brunette boy stuck his chest out confidently. "You're hot!" a girl yelled as the crowd chuckled.

"Thanks," Ben said in a fake deep voice. Massie noticed the blond boy hit Ben's leg, making Ben tilt forward before standing up straight again. He whispered something to him before facing the crowd again. "I just want to say that the eighth grade guys over there did not cut the line. I repeat, did **not** cut the line. Thank you!" Ben announced, jumping down and high fiving the two others. The guys gave each other worried looks, ducking their heads low so that the line attendants wouldn't see them. The Pretty Committee looked at each other, thinking whether to feel bad or to burst out laughing. They decided on a small chuckle in the end.

"Dude, that's unfair," Cam muttered, the guys taking sips of their lemonade. Massie grinned at Spencer, him grinning back playfully.

"Hey Cam!" Spencer yelled, the blue/green eyed boy turning to look at the Langdon.

"Don't take it personally!" he grinned, Cam pointing up half a middle finger but grinning anyway. Spencer gave a thumbs up and turned away to talk to his friends.

"Hey, did you guys really cut?" a women asked, a kid stuck to her hand. The guys glanced at each other.

"No, they were saving our spots," Kemp explained, the group nodding vigorously.

"I think you guys cut!" a man said, face red from the heat. Massie cleared her throat, stepping forward.

"If they cut, why would we all be saying they didn't? And those guys," she tilted her head towards Spencer, Ben, and Brett. The man thought about this, opening his mouth to say something but slowly closing it. "Yes, I thought so," Massie breathed, turning away.

"Thanks Massie, you saved our butts," Chris sighed, stepping forward with the line.

"Hey, what can Massie Block not do?" she said, the group clapping for her quietly. Natalie, Jacqueline, Katie, and Aaron were in the back of the line, waiting to go up. They heard the Ben out burst, them all laughing. But a few moments later Natalie heard Massie's statement of what she couldn't do and rolled her eyes.

"Beat The Prep Posse," Natalie scoffed.

"Get her boyfriend back," Jacqueline snorted.

Katie nodded at these two observations, Aaron not really paying attention to the girls but to the huge drop of The Big Bad Wolf. The coaster full of people sat at the top before inching forward and finally dropping. The people screamed and Katie grinned.

"Grow up."

**TBC….**

**Went away to the beach, sorry I couldn't update. **


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Amusement Park

Food Hall- Table 13

6:23 p.m.

October 6th

After a few hours, the group met up at the food hall, everyone sitting down at table 13.

"This is so much fun," Natalie laughed, taking a bite of her chicken.

"We still have a few rides to go on," Katie pointed out. She took a map out of her bag and laid the big paper on the little available space at the table. Nicole leaned towards it, noticing the Ferris wheel.

"We should go on that," she said, her pink manicured finger pressing against the illustration. Katie snapped her fingers, tugging on Nicole's shoulder, making the alpha tilt towards her.

"Someone told me that at this park, if you ride the Ferris wheel with the guy you like, something romantic would happen," she whispered, TPP and the guys chattering among themselves. Nicole looked at Katie for a moment before blushing, Katie smirking.

"Who're you going in with?" Nicole whispered, covering the side of her mouth with her hand. Katie looked a bit shocked before shrugging her shoulders.

"Jacqueline and Natalie?"

"You're kidding right?" Nicole stated flatly, fixing her pink flower print doll dress.

"About what?" Ben asked, slinging his arm over one of Katie's shoulders before letting his head rest on her other. She quickly shrugged him off, Ben standing up.

"Nothing, girl stuff," Katie re-applied some lip gloss. Ben and Nicole's gaze locked before her shrugging too and turning back to the table. Ben scratched his head, wondering what he was doing hanging out with eighth graders. He looked around the huge hall, spotting The Pretty Committee, Cam, Josh, Chris Plovert, Kemp, Brett, and Spencer sitting at another table. He walked over, squeezing in between Alicia and Brett.

"So, what's going on over here?" he said slyly, wiggling his eyebrows. The girls ignored him, continuing their conversations.

"We're planning on going to the Ferris wheel," Brett said, taking a bite of his hamburger.

"Really, they are too," Ben mumbled. Massie's head snapped towards his direction.

"They are?" she said, her voice low. Ben was a bit startled, leaning back in his chair. The Pretty Committee glanced at each other, wondering what Massie was thinking. "Well then, we'll go too," she smiled, Spencer taking a slow sip.

"Why?" Cam asked, lacing his arm around Claire's shoulder.

"Yeah, aren't we trying to avoid them?" Kristen stated, Alicia raising her finger.

"Point."

Massie signaled the girls to huddle, all pushing the boys out of the way. "I have an idea," Massie winked, the girls grinning evilly to each other. Suddenly a clatter was heard and the girls saw Spencer, Brett, and Ben stand up.

"Where are you guys going?" Chris Plovert asked, pushing up his glasses.

"I just felt like sitting with my sis for a while," the Langdon grinned, pushing in his seat.

"I'm just following," Brett sighed.

"And I'm going back to my soon to be girlfriend," Ben winked, the ninth graders turning away and walking.

"What was that?" Dylan snorted.

"Yeah, they just suddenly all left," Claire mumbled, eating a fry. Massie felt her eyebrows crease.

_Did he hear what I said? Maybe he's going to go warn Nicole, they are siblings._ "Change of game plan," she announced, the guys raising eyebrows.

"There was one?" Josh said, looking at Alicia for answers. The Spanish beauty acted like she hadn't noticed the gaze and re-applied lip gloss.

Spencer squirmed his way between Natalie and Nicole and smiled. "Hey eighth graders," he said, everyone rolling their eyes. Ben sat next to Brett and Katie, raising his eyebrows at her.

"You want to ride the Ferris wheel with me?" he suggested. Jacqueline and Angela noticed Aaron stiffen and giggled. Katie thought about this and smiled.

"Sorry Ben, I'm planning on going with someone else."

Aaron's face instantly lit up, him jerking towards her. "K-Katie, would you like to go on with me?" he asked, his face almost as bright as his hair. The group waited for an answer, the delta re-curling some hair.

"Okay," she finally said, Ben slamming his hand onto the table.

"Wha! You'd rather go with raggedy Ann here instead of me? Heart break doll, real bad," Ben whined, hiding his face with his hand. Spencer and Brett gave supporting pats on the back for him.

"Hey, at least I don't flirt with every girl I see," Aaron replied, smile of victory plastered to his face permanently. An _ooooohhhh _crossed the group, Ben raising his head to glare at the red head.

"You better watch it kid," Ben raised his hand and pointed a gun at Aaron's forehead with his fingers. "Or something bad might happen. Bang," he tilted his hand up a bit to signify the shot before pulling away.

"Didn't you have to do that line for drama class?" Brett asked, everyone silent. Spencer and Brett burst out laughing, the eighth graders looking at each other before chuckling.

"Yup, and god I have to do that fake kissing scene with that eighth grader Bridgett? Shoot me," Ben sighed, fixing the collar of his shirt. Katie felt a small pain in the back of her chest, wondering what it was. Nicole noticed Katie's face go sad and patted her on the shoulder.

"Katie, you okay?" she mumbled into her best friends ear. Katie smiled and grinned.

"Well, lets go!" Natalie said, springing to her feet.

"Hazzah!" the ninth graders said sarcastically, standing up.

"Hazzah!" everyone else chanted, laughing before running out of the hall towards the Ferris wheel.

"Let's go," Massie commanded, getting up with her Clique.

"Noawf?" Josh said, trying to shove down the last of the fries. Alicia giggled, nodding at him and standing behind his chair to wait for him.

Chapter 15

Amusement Park

Ferris Wheel

Waiting Line

6:56 p.m.

October 6th

By the time everyone got to the line, everyone knew who they were going with. "Okay so Derrington and me, Angela and Brian, Brett and Natalie, you and Aaron, but who's going with Jacqueline?" Nicole consulted with Katie in the corner.

"Not Ben cause he's going with that girl over there," Katie scoffed, pointing to Ben and a blond beauty, her resting her arm on his shoulder. "What a charming couple," Katie said through clenched teeth. Nicole jumped when someone grabbed her waist.

"What're you guys talking about?" the human Labrador asked, placing his chin on Nicole's shoulder, pecking her cheek lovingly.

"Nothing, just chatting," Katie smiled, Aaron walking next to her.

"Hey, thanks for picking me," he grinned, Derrington and Nicole turning away from that conversation.

"Aaron seems to like Katie a lot," Derrington mumbled into Nicole's ear, stepping forward with the line.

"Yup," Nicole sighed, Natalie suddenly bumping into her side.

"Ah! Sorry Nicole," she laughed, Brett next to her. The alpha raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?" she asked, Brett scratching the back of his head.

"Just hangin' out," he explained, Nicole and Natalie exchanging glances.

"Brett just told this hilarious joke abou-"

"Hey, it's almost our turn," Nicole interrupted, not really wanting to hear it. The group finally got to the front, two at a time getting into one of the cars. "Jacqueline, what are you going to do?" Nicole asked the brunette. She looked up at Nicole, freckles blending together because of the dark.

"I'll just go alone," she smiled, waving as Nicole's car rose and hers came. She stepped on, it creaking down as she sat down.

"We need a single rider, anyone?" the attendant called out to the group, Jacqueline fiddling with her bracelet. _Why am I the only one who doesn't have a boy liking them? Am I not…good eno-_

"Wait, I am!"

Jacqueline looked up to see a boy jump into her car, huffing loudly from running. He looked up at her, perfect brown eyes looking up at her. His long straight brown hair reminded her a bit of Zac Efron's, small freckles lining the bottom of his eyes. "H-hey," he said while falling into his chair, his shirt saying Old Navy. She blushed, squeezing the fabric of her skirt. The two were quiet for the first two minutes as the rest of the people got on. "I'm Zack," he introduced himself, sticking his hand out. Jacqueline took it in hers, a shade of red crossing her cheeks.

"Jacqueline," she replied. He pulled away, leaning back and tapping his head against the glass. She quickly re-glossed while he wasn't looking, finger combing her hair and sitting up.

"So, how old are you?" Zack asked, laying his arms on the chair top.

"Thirteen, you?" she stated, feeling a flutter behind her belly button.

"Fifteen. I'm in ninth grade. Early birthday," he grinned, shaking his hair to the side. Jacqueline gripped her hand and smiled.

_Yes!_

Massie turned to her Clique, smiling. "So everyone knows who they're going with?"

Everyone nodded, Massie smiling in approval then looking down at the ground unintentionally. "I forgot, Derricks not going to…."

"Hey, I'm with you right?"

She looked up to see Spencer looking down at her, everyone quiet. She was silent, words not seeming to form in her mouth. "You two getting on?" the attendant asked slightly irritated. Massie turned on her Steve Madden shoe heel, the girls giving her thumbs up. She sat down on the green plastic, Spencer behind her and shutting the door.

"You nervous?" he asked, a sly grin crossing his face. She stuck her chin up stubbornly.

"Not at all," she replied, the wheel starting to spin with every car filled. A silence crossed the two, Spencer leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. She tilted her head to the side, looking out to see the sun setting. "This is like a The Hills episode," she thought to herself, tugging at a stray strand of hair. Suddenly she felt a hand on her cheek, pulling her slowly forward.

"Massie, can I kiss you?" Spencer asked quietly, his breath touching her cheeks. She blushed madly, her hands squeezing together. "Massie?" he asked quietly, the alpha flinching. He pulled away a bit, his hand leaving her face. "If you don't want me to, its okay," he mumbled, disappointment hidden in his words.

"N-no!"

Spencer looked up at her, his adorable eyes filling with hope. "I-I do want you to kiss me," she replied shyly, hair falling to the sides of her face. He grinned at her, reaching up again to stroke her cheek. He leaned forward, her closing her eyes slowly. He pecked her sweetly before his lips pressed against hers. She blushed, her hands finding his shirt and pulling him closer. She felt his lips curl into a smile before he pressed his lips harder to hers. She smiled as well, satisfaction bubbling up inside her. "Perfect," she thought.

Aaron sat nervously across from Katie, the blond sitting quietly. "How pretty," she said, looking out to the orange sun.

"Yeah, I know," he said, looking at her as she said it. She got what he was saying, smiling at him sweetly.

"Thanks Aaron."

He grinned satisfied. "Hey Aaron, have you heard the legend?" The boy raised an eyebrow. "The saying that if two people like each other, something romantic would happen between the two."

He blushed, him shifting in his seat. Katie sat on the edge of the chair. "Aaron, lets keep that legend alive. A small peck would suffice," The Murphy said, closing her eyes. He thought about this, the edges of his lips curling up as he kissed her. He pulled away, Katie looking up at him. "Was that your first kiss?" she whispered, him not saying anything.

"Wow!" Natalie said, her face pressed up against the glass. Brett chuckled, looking past her to see the sun. "So pretty," she sighed, pulling away and sitting down.

"Natalie, you're French, right?" Brett asked her. She nodded, tightening her ponytail.

"Moved her when I was nine, _Ma Cherie_," she winked, them both laughing.

"Do you like it here?"

Natalie nodded. "Yeah, I have my friends and such. Life's good," she stated, crossing her legs.

"Mm…" Brett mumbled, closing his eyes and letting his head lay on the chair. Natalie did the same.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"Is Ben serious about Katie?"

Brett sat up straight, Natalie doing the same. He groaned, scratching his head. "I have no idea. He always says he does, but then he flirts with other girls," Brett explained, Natalie nodding. "What does Katie think?"

Natalie shrugged. _No idea._

They both slouched then sighed. "How annoying." They looked at each other before laughing.

Nicole blushed as Derrick immediately moved in for the kill right as the car was off the ground. He pressed his warm lips against hers. She was sitting while he was crouching, him turning to sit next to her. She felt herself blush as he pulled away, gasped for air, and then kissed her again. He pushed forward, Nicole getting pushed up against the side gently. He pulled away, resting his arm on the chair passed her. "Nicole," he smiled, the girl smiling back.

"So I guess what Katie said was true," she said quietly, the sun disappearing and everything going dark.

"Hm?" he asked, tapping his forehead to hers.

"That something romantic would go between two people if they li-" Nicole didn't finish. She pushed Derrington away gently, standing up and walking over to the other chair and looking out.

"Oh My Gawd!"

"What?" Derrington asked, scrambling next to her. In the car under them, Nicole saw what she had hoped she would never see. Massie and Spencer were kissing. Nicole and Derrington were quiet, the boy gawking while Nicole's fingers became bright red from gripping the glass so hard.

"D-dude," Derrington commented, shaking some blond hair from his face. Nicole breathed in as much as she could, keeping the air trapped inside her lungs. Derrington turned to her, shaking her shoulder lightly. "Hey, Ni-"

A bloodcurdling scream was heard through out the park, everyone turning their heads to look up at the Ferris wheel.

Angela pulled her lips off of Brian's, looking up to the Prep Posse Leader and boyfriend. She plugged her ears when she noticed someone she didn't want to, Massie and Spencer….together in a car.

"Oh"

"My"

"Gawd"

"Shit!" every member of The Prep Posse said, mumbled, hissed, exclaimed.

_**Tbc………**_

Sorry for not updating! Here's a long chapter!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Amusement Park

Ferris Wheel

7:15 p.m.

October 6th

Nicole stomped off the Ferris wheel, the rest of the group waiting for her. "How could Spencer do that to me!" she exclaimed, hands clenched into fists. She felt like her own brother had just stabbed her in the back!

"Nicole, calm down," Derrington said behind her, reaching over to touch her back.

She turned to look at him. "No, I won't calm do-"

At that moment Massie walked by with her clique, a happy smiled plastered to her face. She glanced at Nicole, waving before walking away. Nicole felt rage build up, quickly taking out her cell phone. "What are you doing?" Katie asked, the guys and girls giving each other looks.

"Texting Alexis," she replied coldly.

Jacqueline turned to see Zack sitting on a bench casually. "Who's that?" Natalie asked slyly, seeing Jacqueline's face redden.

"He's the guy who rode with me on the Ferris wheel," Jacqueline replied quietly, everyone else watching Nicole text fiercely. The brunette walked over to the boy, hands sweating gallons. "Thanks for riding with me on the Ferris Wheel," Jacqueline smiled, him nodding.

"No problem," Zack replied, standing up. "Gotta go, bye," he said before walking over to a group of his friends. She sighed, snapping a hair band on her wrist.

"It's okay, there are more of them," Natalie reassured her, patting her friend on the shoulder before taking her hand and guiding her back to The Prep Posse.

Langdon Estate

Nicole's Bedroom

10:23 p.m.

October 6

The Clique leader was sprawled across the bed, wet hair dangling off the edge. A remote was in her hand while her eyes were on the TV, watching the latest episode of Newport Harbor. "I hate Spencer, I hate Spencer," she repeated in her head, waiting for her parents to come and tell her to go to bed. Instead of her parents her brother walked in wearing a blue shirt and plaid pajama bottoms.

"What do you want?" she asked blankly, eyes still on the TV.

"Mom told me to tell you to go to bed," he replied. An awkward silence pushed its way between the two siblings.

"Well, are you going to leave?" Nicole stated, sitting up while taking Alexander into her hands. The older Langdon let out an agitated groan, leaning against the wall.

"Nicole, you can't be mad at me forever," he demanded, their eyes locking. Alexander meowed before Nicole turned her head away dismissively.

"You can leave now," she said arrogantly, Spencer glaring before shutting the door hard. Nicole sat there for a moment, petting her kitten.

The next morning of school Nicole did her routine car pick up, but something was different. She was very quiet, looking out of the window coldly. The hummer pulled up to the school, The Prep Posse piling out with Spencer and Ben coming out last. Derrington was leaning against the bike racks, waiting for her. His face lit up, him walking over hastily.

"Hey Nicole," he grinned, his brown eyes playful as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Nicole turned her eyes to see Spencer walk away with Ben. She directed her attention back to her boyfriend.

"Hi Der-"

Suddenly she noticed Jake and a few guys watching them. "Uh-Oh," Nicole heard Natalie say, the rest of the group glancing at each other. Derrick tightened his grip around her shoulder, glaring at Jake. The ex got up from his sitting position, walking over to Nicole.

"Hey Nicole," he smiled, shifting his weight to his left foot.

_Why are you talking to me?_ "Hi Jake," she replied calmly.

Jake wasn't looking at her anymore, just staring at Derrington. "Hey, I was wondering. I'm having a Halloween party this year, you guys wanna come?" he asked politely. Nicole fidgeted in her spot, biting her bottom lip.

"Um, sure," Nicole replied, her boyfriend going rigid.

"Then I'm going too," the blond said, Cam and Josh appearing and blinking.

"Hey, what's going on?" Cam smiled, not knowing the situation. Angela's hand shot out at his face, making him step back.

"Not now Fisher," she said.

"Excuse us," Derrington said, taking Nicole's hand before walking into the school.

Octavian Country Day School

Science Class

Last Row

1:52 pm

October 8

The sound of pencil scribbles filled the science room, Katie sighing as she placed her test on the teacher's desk. She glanced at Jake, reading a comic book. Katie sighed again before walking back to her seat in her Steve Madden heals. Nicole looked up when her best friend sat down before going back to finishing her last question. Suddenly Nicole looked down, feeling her cell phone vibrate in her pocket.

Turning in her test, Nicole sat down and fiddled with her razor.

Lexie-

He really kissd her?!

Katie looked over to see the texts.

Nicole-

I dk wat 2 do!

Lexie-

Just ignore it. Don't let it affect you. G2g, the teacher suspects something.

Nicole-

Bye.

By this time everyone had turned in their tests and were chatting for the last ten minutes of class. "So, there's a soccer game this weekend, right?" Katie smiled, Derrington and Josh Hotz nodding.

"Yeah, but the team's really bad so there's no worries," Josh sighed. Everyone went quiet, noticing that the Clique leader was being very quiet.

"What's wrong Nicole?" Derrington asked, nudging her in the process. Nicole gasped a bit, looking up at the worried group.

"N-nothing, I was just thinking," she replied, shaking her head. Suddenly everyone in the group felt their cell phones vibrate. They looked at each other confused, opening their cell phones under their desks to see the text. Nicole looked around, noticing that every single person in the class had their phones under the desk. She heard Katie gasp, turning her head back to the cell phone. Her eyes went wide.

Nicole Langdon's brother Spencer in grade 9 kissed Massie block yesterday, October 6th.

Xoxo,

Gossip Girl

Everyone turned to stare at Nicole. "W-who…" Nicole sneered to herself, feeling anger build up when the bell suddenly went off. Everyone quickly exited the room, whispering among themselves and glancing towards the victim.

"This is not good…" Katie mumbled, turning to look at Jake. She quickly walked over, catching him before he left the room.

"Did you do this?!" Katie said with a hushed voice.

Jake shook his head. "No, I have no idea who did it!"

By his confused expression, the blond could tell that he wasn't lying. Jake walked off, Nicole standing by the doorway. "Where's Derrington?" Katie asked.

"He has PE next period, so he's hurrying. But…it has to be a girl, since it's signed Gossip Girl, from that TV. show," Nicole said, rushing to her locker and dialing her combination, her perfect nails tapping the black plastic.

"That's true, what guy would sign Gossip Girl? It's a chick show," Katie said, adjusting the strap of her bag. Nicole slammed the door of her locker just in time for her cell to go off. The two looked at each other before checking both of their phones.

Gossip Girl loves parties.

"What does that mean?" the brunette thought, starting to quickly walk down the hall to her next class, her bff going the opposite direction.

"Nicole!"

Angela was running up to her, her lime green chocolate phone screen facing towards her. "Everyone in the grade got this! Did Jake do it?" she exclaimed a bit too loudly. The other girl shook her head.

"It has to be a girl, considering that it's signed Gossip Girl." Nicole turned into her classroom just in time for the bell. Angela's face filled with horror. "You better hurry before Ms. Carrie writes you up," Nicole laughed before watching the Hispanic sprint down the hall.

The rest of the day went a little too slowly for the Clique, all lazily getting into the large hummer and going home. The next day, everyone was anxiously waiting for Gossip Girl at 1:55, seeing if there would be another text. There was. Everyone immediately flipped open their phones, eyes darting to the teachers.

Massie Blocks boyfriend, now ex, dumped her last summer because she was quote "different." In what way? JK. Good luck with your new boy toy Massie, he's a keeper.

xoxo Gossip Girl

The beta giggled through her fingers, Derrington's eyebrows raised surprisingly. "Now that is a good update," Nicole heard Mina Sanborn laugh at the corner of the room. The bell went off as usual, the girls calmer than they were with the last text.

"Nicole Langdon!"

Massie Block with her prada shoes came storming down the hall, Dylan and Alicia at her sides. "We need to talk!"

TBC….

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Omg! I haven't updated in two months! I'm so sorry! I will definitely update later this week! I'm so sorrrrryyyyy!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 17

Langdon Estate

Spencer's Room

5:12 pm

October 12

The past week had been brutal for The Prep Posse and The Pretty Committee. Gossip girl had revealed from Angela's first make out to when Kirsten Gregory's period starts. The older Langdon sibling was getting nervous for his sister and himself. People make not think it, but the two siblings had a lot to hide. Spencer sat quietly at his Mac computer while his little sister was on his bed, reading the latest issue of seventeen magazine. There was a silence between the siblings, a mixture of awkwardness and the need to not talk.

"Nicole," Spencer mumbled, pressing the enter key on his mouse pad. She tilted her head, signifying that she was listening. "How are you going to deal with this _gossip girl_? She seems to know everything. Do you think it's someone it your group?"

The alpha placed her magazine on the bed cover, relaxing her cheek onto her hand. "No, nobody in my group would do something like this…"

"Well, don't think that it's Massie's group, cause she would never let them do that."

"I don't think it's them, don't worry. I just don't want this girl to leak too much about my girls and _you_."

Spencer chuckled. "Nicole, you don't have to worry about me, I doubt she would say anything too bad. What's the worst they could say?" Nicole raised her eyebrow.

"When you had a wet dream at ca-"Nicole!" Spencer blushed five shades of red.

"I'm just saying, you should be careful," the girl sighed, flipping a page in her magazine. Suddenly her phone rang, reaching her manicured hand to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Nicole, it's me," Jake's voice rang through the receiver. Spencer and Nicole exchanged surprised glances.

"What is it?"

"I was just calling you to tell you the party's going to be on the Friday after Halloween, can you come?" Nicole nodded, even though she knew Jake couldn't see.

"Yeah, I can." Nicole could hear Jake sigh in relief.

"Okay, good…and by the way…" Nicole raised her eyebrow. "Be careful with that gossip girl chick." Nicole gasped a bit. He actually cared about that? She blushed a little, making Spencer tilt his head.

"Thanks Jake."

"Bye Nicole." The phone clicked and Nicole dropped the phone back onto the stand.

"So you're going to a party?" Spencer commented, scrolling down a list of skateboards. Nicole nodded, sitting up after seeing her kitten at the doorway. She cooed at him, Alexander meowing before trotting over to her clumsily. The brunette giggled before picking up the little feline, letting it rest in her arms.

"Are you taking Derrington with you?" her brother asked. This time his cell phone went off. Flipping it open, he pressed the iphone to his ear. "Hey, this is Spencer." Nicole watched as Spencer's mouth molded into a warm smile. "Hey, Massie." The alpha ignored her brother, standing up and heading towards the door with her magazine, kitten, and bottle of Juicy lip-gloss.

"Wait, you want to talk to my sister?"

Nicole stopped mid step, standing very still. Spencer extended the phone towards his sibling, a confused expression on his face. Nicole took it, placing it next to her diamond studded ear. "Hello?" she said as professionally as she could.

"Hi, this is Massie. Sorry for bothering you." Nicole was taken aback. No snooty comments, no prank call, nothing!

"Um, it's fine." Spencer spun in his chair, watching as Nicole sat down onto the blue bed once more.

"We need to talk about this Gossip Girl," Massie sighed, telling Nicole that she really didn't want to call her. "Do you have any idea who it might be? Anyone in _your_ group?"

"Are you accusing us?" Nicole demanded. "What about you guys!" There was a silence between the girls.

"Okay, that was a stupid question. Do you have any idea though?"

"No, I don't. Wait, does Claire Lyons have any outside friends?" the Langdon questioned, Alexander jumping off to run to Spencer.

"Yeah, that makes sense. I'll go talk to her about it."

"Good, you do that."

There was a pause.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Briarwood Octavian Country Day School

Science Class

Last Row

1:54 pm

October 15

Everyone is the Science room was silent, including the substitute who was totally oblivious to the odd quietness among the students. The clock struck 1:55. Vibrating was heard across the room. As usual, the students flipped open all their phones, quickly opening the text message.

Hey Nicole, remember when you were about to kiss Jake Anderson and chickened out? Haha, I remember it so well. You left him standing there like an idiot.

Xoxo Gossip Girl

Everyone's eyes glided to look at the alpha's direction. Katie closed her phone loudly, making the sub raise her head, her wrinkles over lapping each other on her face. "Wh-what was that clicking noise?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Nothing, it was just my shoe," Katie fake smiled, waving her petite hand towards the lady. The sub smiled before going back to her copy of _Pride and Prejudice_.

Nicole couldn't help glance sheepishly towards Derrington's direction. He was acting bored, fiddling with the end of his mechanical pencil. He may have fooled the LBRs, but Nicole could tell he was bothered by the text. Small chatter filled the chalk smelling room before the bell went off, signaling the end of seventh period. The Prep Posse members stood up smoothly, Derrington lacing his arm around her waist before the four, including Josh Hotz, exited the room.

"Um," Josh muttered, smoothing out his pitch black waves of hair. "Did that really happen with Jake?"

Derrington and Nicole nodded, startling Katie and Josh. "You told him Nicole?" Katie asked, Nicole not saying anything. "Well, let's not speak about Jake right no" _Speak of the devil!_

Jake came around the corner with Cam Fisher, Kemp, and Chris Plovert. Nicole and Jake exchanged a glance, slight redness of embarrassment covering their cheeks before passing each other. Could it have been anymore awkward? Nicole didn't think so. This gossip girl was starting to piss her off even more. How much does this bitch know?

"Um, I'll call you later," Derrington said before running off in the opposite direction with Josh. Katie hugged the alpha quickly before running off as well.

They left Nicole standing in the middle of the busy hallway, the girl feeling almost naked. The school was slowly finding out everything about her and her group. What would happen is this _Gossip girl _started targeting everyone she knew? This was the first time Nicole didn't feel in control, that she couldn't find a genius idea to fix it. She was slowly but surely moving down the social ladder, Massie Block walking right next to her.

Suddenly the sound of a click woke up the dazed brunette, making her quickly turn. Did someone just take a picture of her? She quickly ran around the corner, just to meet an almost empty hall with only a few frantic students running around.

"What the hell," Nicole thought, her eyebrows knitting in anger.

The bell rang.

Briarwood Octavian Country Day School

Bomb Shelter

1:35 p.m.

October 17th

Everyone seemed to be in high spirits when the girls sat on their designated faux-fur chairs, sitting in front of the monitor of the ESP. "Well, lets get away from all the drama and watch some real reality TV," Angela laughed, pressing the ON button of the remote. The monitor fuzzed to life, showing the girls the usual black and white screen.

"Hello class, ready for another day of Sensitivity Powwows?" Dr. Loni laughed, all the guys either popping their gum or flinging paper footballs across the room.

"Wow, the boys look really bored today," Natalie pointed out.

"Yeah, seriously…" mumbled Jacqueline.

"Today we're going to talk about gossip."

"What the hell? That's such a girl's topic!" Someone exclaimed, the other guys chuckling.

"Well, don't you guys still hear a lot of it?" The class was quiet, understanding what their stupid teacher was trying to tell them. Dr. Loni cleared his throat, moving the bear to some random guy's desk.

"For an exercise, I want everyone to say one piece of gossip they've heard this week." The Prep Posse could feel their leader's face fall into her hands.

"Well, Kirsten Gregory's period starts the ninth of every month!" The whole room exploded into laughter, the Prep Posse sighing in annoyance. The screen moved quickly, blurring before re-focusing onto the shoulder of Kemp, the perv. _Great._

"Angela Sanz had her first make out with Alex Flint last year at a party. I wish I went so I could tap some of that a-"Okay, that's enough Kemp. Let's move on." Angela was blushing madly, trying to hide it with a long sip of mocha latte. The camera made a long trip this time, being thrown onto Nicole's ex-boyfriends lap. The day couldn't get any worse.

"I heard some. That Nicole Langdon and I almost kissed last year," Jake mumbled. The girls could feel themselves migrate closer to the screen, leaving their alpha sitting on the pink couch.

"Derek, does this affect you in some way?" Dr. Loni's droning voice filled the speakers. The girls couldn't see his face, but they could just guess his expression.

"Come on man, that was last year," they could hear Cam say before the camera moved so that you could see Derrington's chin and mouth.

"Yeah, it bugs me a little." Nicole felt a pain in her chest, like those kinds you see in the movies.

"Derek, you understand how gossip feels, don't you?"

Derrington's mouth was a rough straight line. "Yeah," he replied.

Nicole felt it again. Katie and Natalie turned to look at the brunette. It was heartbreaking to see their leader so vulnerable. It made them sick to the stomach.

"Okay, I want everyone to write down a piece of gossip that has affected you and how you felt when you heard it," the Dr. suggested. Sounds of paper rustling echoed through the bomb shelter. The Prep Posse returned to the couch in silence, waiting for the guys to finish their work. After about five minutes of staring at Derrington's chin, Dr. Loni made the class stand up and say what they had written. Some of the gossip made the girl's feel guilty, while most were totally lame.

Cell phones went off. The girls were too distracted to see what gossip girl had to say, so only Natalie checked.

ESP, I wonder that is TPC, TPP?

Xoxo Gossip girl

Natalie gasped but everyone shushed her.

"Mr. Harrington, it's your turn." Nicole felt her pulse through her fingers, making her shake slightly.

"I don't kn-" The bell suddenly rang. The group quickly got up with the guys on the screen, making their way to the door of the shelter. Nicole was sitting their, feeling defeated. It was like finding the perfect pair of shoes being 75 off, while still not having enough to get them. Nicole sighed before standing up.

"Guys, gossip girl suspects ESP!" Natalie said, voice filled with panic. The girls left Nicole alone, understanding that she wasn't feeling the greatest she could be.

The girls were trying to have their panicked conversation before eighth period started, Nicole watching as the camera whizzed around before landing onto a piece of paper. It was fuzzy but with some effort could be read. Nicole felt herself cover her mouth with her hands. She didn't say anything, but sadness was creeping up her body, making her knees almost buckle.

Jacqueline noticed, the group quieting. "Nicole?" she questioned. The alpha was staring at the screen. In messy boy writing was the words that Nicole really didn't want to see in this time of panic.

_I don't know which one I like. Nicole or Massie. _

_**TBC….**_

_**Finally I update! XD**_


	19. Chapter 18

Briarwood Octavian Day School

Briarwood Octavian Day School

The Café

October 19

12:17 pm

Gossip girl had finally started only doing one post every Wednesday at 1:55. _Thank god_. Massie and Nicole hadn't talked after that phone call either. It was just too awkward between the two alphas.

The group was sitting at their normal table, number 15. Even though Nicole felt hurt by Derrington's note in Sensitivity Powwows, for some reason she ended up back on her boyfriend's lap. His arm was around her waist lovingly, just making her more depressed.

Katie, Nicole's best friend, tugged on her leader's arm. "Nicole, you okay?" she questioned, looking around to make sure no one was watching their conversation. Nicole smiled, being used to fake perkiness.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Nicole replied. Katie turned away, feeling a bit awkward.

"Okay, just making sure…"

_Sorry Katie. I have too much going on already._

"Hey, Nicole." Nicole felt Derrington kiss her shoulder, looking up at her with his brown puppy eyes. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow? The soccer game is today so, I'm free," he whispered, some of her hair falling onto his face. The alpha could feel her group watching her, so she sighed and agreed.

"Yeah, sure. I'm not busy either. Where do you want to go?"

"What about a movie. Haven't seen one in forever," Derek offered.

"Okay, sure."

Briarwood Octavian Day School

2nd Floor Halls

October 19

1:05 pm

The brunette alpha was heading for her science period when Katie stopped her. "What is it Katie?" Nicole asked, the blond rummaging through her prada purse. She pulled out a slip of paper, placing it in the opposite girl's hand.

"What is i-" Nicole unfolded it to see Derrington's familiar messy boy writing.

"I went back to get it for you. I thought you might want it when…if… you break up with him," Katie explained, LBRs walking past, clearly very interested.

Nicole folded it up, placing in the zip up pocket inside her purse. "Thanks Katie, I appreciate it." Nicole began to walk, Katie following.

"So are you going to do it?"

"I don't know."

"Do you…think he meant it?

"Yeah."

Nicole halted in front of the entrance to the classroom when she spotted her boyfriend. She sucked in a deep breath before smiling and entering.

Langdon estate

Front lawn

October 20

6:16 pm

List of things to deal with:

Find out situation with Derek.

Get rid of Jake

Find out_ gossip girl_

Get Massie and Spencer to break up

find cute costume for Halloween party

Nicole saved the list on her iphone before smoothing out her Ralph Lauren skirt under a cute Hollister, blue-striped button up. Her N pendant necklace dangled off her neck, just screaming the word _Tiffany's_. In the middle of checking over of herself, Annalese, the maid, knocked on the bedroom door.

"Ms. Nicole, Derek Harrington is here," she said, opening the door wider to let the brunette through.

"Thank you. Oh, how was your visit with your son?" Nicole asked, pausing to wait for an answer.

"It was nice," Annalese smiled, the small wrinkles tumbling over her face.

"Good, we can talk about it after I come back. Why don't we have some of that dark chocolate cake you make. That's delicious," Nicole suggested, brushing her hair back while walking down the marble steps. Knocks echoed through the hall.

"Yes, that would be nice. You better hurry Ms. Nicole, he will get impatient," laughed Annalese's aged voice. The Langdon smiled before rushing to the door and gripping the gold handle. Her palms were a bit sweaty, why was that? She opened the door to find Derek standing there, his hair super shaggy and his puppy eyes eager. He was ready to play.

"Hey Nicole."

"Hi Derek."

Nicole stepped forward, following Derek as Annalese slowly closed the front door.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Derek asked, his girlfriend sliding into the seat on the bike.

She shrugged, quickly coating her lips with a fresh coat of _Sephora raspberry sorbet _lip-gloss. He chuckled. "Your just like Massie," he joked, starting to peddle. Nicole quickly punched him in the back, horrified that he would actually compare her to his ex-girlfriend.

"Oh My Gawd, never say that again," Nicole sneered, almost falling off the bike.

Derrington could tell he had said something bad, and lowered his head. "Oh, sorry. Struck a bad cord, right?" he mumbled. Nicole felt guilt crawl up to her face, making her reach over to smother her face into his back.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again," she grumbled. He reached down to take a hand from around his waist, rubbing them slightly. The brunette blushed, the blond laughed. The couple got to the movie theatre, Nicole standing beside her boyfriend as they waited to buy tickets.

"So what movie?" he asked, shifting his weight onto his other foot. Nicole looked up at the list.

"Hey, they're showing a re-run of the movie Blue Lagoon in theatre 26."

There were two girls standing next to them, both wearing matching school T-shirts.

"Wasn't that movie made in like 1980 or something?" One asked the other.

"Yeah, its playing for an event," The other replied.

"Nicole, hurry up and decide." She turned her head towards her boyfriend, an impatient look on his face.

"What about…the Blue Lagoon?"

Phoenix 7 movie theatre

Theatre 26

October 20

7:23pm

Nicole had selected this movie, considering her mom had once told her that it was her favorite in the younger days, because she thought it would be fun to see Christopher Atkins with his hot body and Derrington-like blond curls. The alpha was definitely not prepared when Brooke Shields and Christopher Atkins were naked and swimming around, making out, and being super sexual. Her hands were gripping her skirt.

"Why did I pick this movie! Derrington must think I'm a total pervert! They _are_ cute together…I mean, no, this is bad!"

"Why won't you talk to me!" Brooke Shields voice rang through the theatre. Nicole's eyes looked up to see what was going on.

Oh My Gawd…

There Brooke stood, after rejecting Christopher when they were making out, topless with only her heavy brown hair covering her top half and a flimsy little skirt covering the bottom. And Christopher Atkins…OH MY GAWD!

The audience started to whistle and such, trying to hide the awkwardness. Was he….mastur… Oh My Gawd!

She rolled her eyes slowly to see Derek's reaction. He was hunching down, his hands gripping the chair so hard that his fingers were turning red. His expression was a mix of horror and embarrassment. He gulped loudly, turning his head to look at Nicole. Their eyes locked before they both turned away from each other. The rest of the movie was a total nightmare. They didn't say anything, just watched as the couples sexual life unraveled.

The two exited the theater in total silence, Nicole texting Katie quickly about what happened.

"W-well, we have another half hour. What do you want to do?" Derrington asked, discomfort hidden in his slightly high voice.

Nicole looked down at the brick ground, thinking of what to do. "Why don't we go get some ice-cream!" she suggested, looking up at him. He brushed his hair to the side, nodding with a grin on his perfect lips.

The brunette sat quietly on the bench, waiting for Derrington to emerge from the crowded Ben' Jerry's. Her fingers were flying across the screen of her iphone, guys and girls staring as she continued her texting marathon.

"Hey."

Nicole looked up. There stood two average guys, one with poo colored hair and the other charcoal. "Yes?" the word rolled off her tongue irritably. "Can I help you?"

"Your Nicole Langdon! My sister goes to your school!" one of them said, Nicole looking back down at her iphone.

"And?"

The boys were a little taken aback at how bitchy she was acting. "We just wanted to say hi."

"Well, you did. So can you please leave?"

The boys turned, their eyes glaring at her. "Bitch," one said under their breath. Nicole's eyes snapped upwards.

"Yeah? What if I am?" Her voice was low as she stared them down. The boys started to fidget where they stood.

"That word's a little mature for you guys, don't'cha think? Maybe you should just shut up." Nicole smirked at how good she was at making people feel inferior.

The boys quickly left, just in time for Derek to emerge from the ice cream shop. "Who were they?" he asked, turning his head to watch them leave.

"Nobody, just some guys," Nicole smiled, standing from her seat to take her cherry Garcia ice cream.

He looked down at his sports watch, shaking it so it faced him. "God, I didn't know it was this late. We better go. Are you okay with eating that on the way home?" he looked up, Nicole nodding, licking pink off her ruby lips.

About twenty minutes later, Derrington and Nicole were separating behind the wall that was her house fence.

"Well, it was fun," Nicole laughed, turning to enter the gate. Something warm grasped her wrist. She turned to see Derrington with a confused look in his eyes. "Yes?"

"Well, you usually kiss me now," he mumbled, letting go of her as he looked down. A shade of red grazed his cheeks. The alpha was stunned. It was true, she usually did, but the situation made her feel uncomfortable about it.

"Um…well," she mumbled, wishing she had put an extra layer of gloss on. Quickly thinking, she looked up at him. "I always kiss _you_. Why don't we switch it up?"

His eyebrows lifted before he began to shake his butt. "Alright," he breathed coolly. Stepping closer, he took her shoulders and leaned his head down. Nicole clenched her eyes together, hoping that it would be over soon. Suddenly he loosened his grip.

"Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes to meet with his concerned face. "Eh?"

"You…look like your in pain," he said bluntly. She blushed. How could she not have noticed the expression that she had on her face!

"S-sorry. I was just thinking about the science homework and…" Suddenly the thought of ESP came up in her brain. She looked down, staring at the ground."Nicole?" Her boyfriend let go of her, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Is something wrong?"

Nicole took a deep breath, Looking him straight in the eyes. It was getting dark, so all she could see was a figure and blond hair. A prickly feeling was crawling up her spine, making her super nervous. She kept her face blank as she stepped away from him.

"Nico-"We should break up."

An eerie silence passed the two.

"W-what?" The boys voice was heard through the thickening dark.

"Why?!" he demanded, the girl telling that he was mad from the way his voice raised.

"You should know!" Nicole turned, licking her lips and typing in the code to the gate.

"No, I don't! I don't get you! Did I do something wrong?"

She turned to look at his dark figure, tears close to stinging her eyes. "Are you only upset because you lost your Massie replacement!" she demanded back, standing very quietly. A sharp intake of breath was heard through the night, making her heart drop.

"Well, goodbye Derek. I'll see you tomorrow." Opening the gate a crack, she slide her body through and closed the black iron.

"W-wait! Nicole!" He grabbed the gate and looked at her as she stood on the opposite side. "Tell me, how did you get that idea?" he asked calmly, his blond hair shining from the outside lamps.

Nicole whipped away the tears and glared at him. "Just go away Derek, I really don't want to talk to you right n-"Well, I really don't want to break up."

The alpha gulped, the boy watching for an answer.

"Well, that sucks for you."

_**TBC…**_

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I may have made the movie sound bad, but it's actually one of my favorite movies! Go watch it on Youtube. There are two, so make sure you watch the Brooke Shields one first. Oh my god, they are so cute in the movie!!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I don't have an excuse, but I'll continue to update once in a while! R&R!!


End file.
